What You Do To Me
by Esmeia
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are still rivals, even after a year and a half of living under the same roof. When will they finally learn that they make a better duo than enemies? Alvittany, request.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing's Changed**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: This is a request from **Chipmunks are my THANG!** She wanted a story with a bit more drama and suspense concerning Alvittany. I'm a sucker for any of the canon couples, so I was happy to write about it._

_This story might be a bit short, but it will have quite a few chapters in it. Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

The crowd cheering, stomping, and calling out his name was music to his ears. The steady chant of "Alvin, Alvin, Alvin!" made him smile with pride. Yup, there was nothing like it in the entire world.

"Alright, boys," Dave said, adjusting a small headset for Theodore. "We're on in five minutes. Are you all ready?"

"I was _born_ ready, Dave," Alvin said carelessly, puffing out his chest. "I'm a famous rock star, remember? I mean, just listen to them calling my name!"

Simon sighed, nudging his brother out of the way. "Don't start, Alvin. This is our first big concert for the holidays. Don't screw it up," he warned.

"That's right," Dave cut in, before Alvin could respond. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but it's not all about you, Alvin. We're a team. That means that we all are in this _together_. That means you can't just hog the spotlight."

"But I'm the leader of the band!" Alvin argued, pointing to his black leather jacket with a gold letter "A" stitched over his heart. "Last time I checked, this band was called _Alvin_ and the Chipmunks."

Dave folded his arms and gave his eldest son a stern look to let him know he wasn't in the mood for his nonsense. Alvin sighed in annoyance, folding his own little arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine, fine. I get it!" Alvin snapped. "I won't mess things up."

"Thank you," Dave said sarcastically. He got up and straightened out his shirt before turning towards their dressing room door. "I'm going to go check up on the girls. Remember, five minutes," he reminded them.

"We won't forget, Dave!" Theodore said cheerfully, nodding his head.

"Yeah, we'll be out there in time," Simon reassured his father, smiling kindly.

"Good, I know I can count on you," Dave said, closing their door behind him as he went to tend to the Chipettes.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Alvin went over to the large mirror in the front of the room. He looked over his reddened brown fur: his bangs were nearly combed, courtesy of Dave. With a smirk, he reached up and tousled his hair, the previously neat style fanning out in an unruly mess. Just how he liked it.

"There! How do I look, boys?" Alvin asked, turning to look at his brothers.

Simon rolled his eyes. "A mess, as always."

Alvin sneered. "Should have known better than to ask you, huh?"

"I think you look cool, Alvin," Theodore complemented, walking over to him.

"Thanks, bro!" Alvin grinned, hugging his butterball of a brother with one arm. He shot Simon a smug grin. "See, that's what I expect. A little support, a little consideration from my family!"

"You just want someone to pump up that already enormous ego of yours," Simon said flatly, adjusting his own leather jacket. "Lord knows you don't need that."

"Come on, guys. Don't start," Theodore chuckled. He went over to his own dresser and smiled at his framed picture of his beloved Eleanor. The photo was of her smiling, innocent form dressed in her vacation outfit. He had taken it when they were on a cruise a year ago. He sighed dreamily at the lovely sight. "This is a concert we get to do with the Chipettes. Don't you think it will be fun?"

"No! Ew," Alvin said, looking at his lovesick little brother in disgust. "Maybe for you guys! You two are head-over-heels for Eleanor and Jeanette!"

"So?" Simon said. "What's wrong with that? I thought you liked Brittany."

"I never said that," Alvin denied, shaking his head. "I said she was my _friend._ Nothing more, nothing less."

"Aw, come on, Alvin," Theodore giggled, hopping down from his chair. "Did you guys have another fight?"

"When aren't they going at it?" Simon laughed. Alvin wasn't amused.

"She started it this time!" Alvin said. He jammed his paws in his pockets and stomped towards his chair. "Brittany said she was sure that her band would win over the crowd tonight. Fat chance! The fans are here for _us._ The Chipmunks were here first, darn it!"

"So you two have made this concert into a another childish competition," Simon chuckled. "When will you two grow up? Why can't you two just get along for once in your lives?"

Alvin gave him a withering glare. "It's because she's _difficult. _She's vain, selfish, and she thinks she's cooler than me! Everyone knows _I'm_ the coolest!"

Theodore and Simon looked at each other with amused smiles. Alvin glared at the two of them. Why couldn't they understand his frustration? All six of them had lived under the same roof for a year and a half! They knew how annoying she could be, so why were they acting like it was just him overreacting?

"Alvin, just admit that you two are blowing this whole thing out of proportion," Simon said, patting his shoulder. "Does it really matter if the Chipettes do a little better than us? Shouldn't we, as their friends, be happy for them?"

Alvin looked as if he was deeply considering Simon's words. But then he jerked his shoulder away and looked at him like he was a total idiot.

"No! What's the matter with you?" Alvin said in disgust. "We're the better band, and that's that."

Simon rolled his eyes again, scoffing. "Fine, whatever. I don't even know why I bother trying to talk sense into you sometimes."

"Guys, it's time for us to go!" Theodore said, pointing to the clock hanging on their wall. "We promised Dave!"

"Oh, right!" Alvin said, quickly grabbing his custom-made guitar and rushing towards the door. "Let's go!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Come on girls. It's show time!" Brittany said proudly, strutting towards the back of the stage. She peeked around the corner, taking in the thousands of fans packed in the building. All of them were chanting out their names, signs showing off their favorite Chipette or Chipmunk. Ah, what a sweet sound. "Our public awaits."

"Oh, Brittany," Eleanor giggled, adjusting her headset. "You always act like it's your very first concert."

"It feels like it every time," Brittany smirked, smoothing out her sparkly pink dress. "It never gets old."

"Where are the boys?" Jeanette asked, nearly tripping over a stray cable as she walked over to her sisters. "The show starts in seconds! Where do you think they are?"

"Who cares, Jeanette?" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "We can handle this on our own anyway."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and shook their heads. When was Brittany going to learn that the six of them were a team?

"And now, without further ado," the announcer blared into the microphone, effectively calming the chanting, raving crowd. "The moment you've all been waiting for: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The crowd erupted in screams, applause, and chants once more. Brittany smiled and began to walk out to appease her adoring fans, but Eleanor tugged her back by the tail. She whipped around and glared at her little sister, demanding an explanation.

"But they're not here yet!" Eleanor yelled over the commotion. "We can't go out without them!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Brittany snapped, snatching her tail away from Eleanor and walking on stage. "Come on, girls. Let's go!"

Eleanor sighed deeply, looking as reluctant as Jeanette was. However, they knew they couldn't leave her alone to face the audience. They quickly walked behind Brittany as she took her place in the middle of the large stage. The bright lights temporarily blinded the little trio, but they soon adjusted to it. They smiled and waved at their fans, who were now in a frenzy.

"What's up ATL?" Brittany greeted into her headset, blowing kisses at a couple of nearby fans. "We love you!"

"It's an honor to be here," Jeanette smiled, shyly waving at her own admirers.

"Thank you so much for your support!" Eleanor giggled, grinning at her fanbase.

"We'll be wooing you all with our rendition of 'Touch', originally done by the great Amerie, featuring T.I.," Brittany announced, winking. "We hope you all enjoy!"

CHIPETTES

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)?

ELEANOR

He's lookin' like he can't believe this.

Always in my jeans.

And bet he don't know what I'm thinkin'~ (I wanna take him home with me)

This here's gonna be my weekend!

I don't think he knows that I see him.

His body's got me weak (and I can't wait to see).

JEANETTE's

What it is I really want is for him to do to me what he want to (oh).

He would want to, yeah (oh)!

He can come inside my mind,

If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh),

Baby, don't you know what you can get from me?

CHIPETTES

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)?

BRITTANY

I know I ain't been drinkin',

Dang, he's got me leanin'.

All up in my ear breathin',

We over here makin' a scene and I don't really care who sees.

I just want him to feel (the love inside of me)!

What it is I really want is for him to do to me what he want to (oh).

He would want to, yeah (oh)!

He can come inside my mind,

If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh),

Baby, don't you know what you can get from me?

CHIPETTES

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)?

Suddenly, as if right on cue, Alvin, Simon and Theodore slid out onto the stage. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled, relieved that they had made it in time for their big part. Brittany, who was hoping to perform the song without _him,_ sneered in annoyance. The crowd, of course, was overjoyed at the appearance of the familiar rock band.

ALVIN

Hey! Lemme get you where I want you in your best nightgown.

Yeah, I had a lot of girls.

You the best I've found.

If I offer you the chance, you neglect like how

With my hands like _dang!_

And my neck like _wow!_

CHIPMUNKS

Blonde, auburn, or brunette,

Say they heard I'm the king, wanna test my crown

Swerve on the things and the 'vet top down,

And the realest with the dealest so to rep my town.

So you ever wanna get it off your chest, I'm down.

How fly does a G-fly jet ride sound?

Triple 'munk family,

Shut your s-fied down,

Now your girl wanna talk about love now,

Tryin' to hate them other rappers who respect my style,

I'll kiss her until the sun comes up, goes down,

Chipettes, I wanna see you with your hair let down,

Rock this town, Rock the world, just rock the freak out.

CHIPETTES

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)?

What it is I really want is for him to do to me what he want to (oh).

He would want to, yeah (oh)!

He can come inside my mind,

If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh),

Baby, don't you know what you can get from me?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)?

Don't be afraid to touch.

I know you think I'm a good girl.

Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)?

Touch, touch.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes posed together in the middle of the stage, aptly matched spotlights illuminating their tiny forms. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. It was all the guards could do from keeping some fans from jumping on stage and rushing towards the furry stars.

Brittany pushed past Alvin and make her way towards the front of the stage. She bowed at her adoring public, blowing kisses all the while.

"Thank you, thank you," Brittany said, genuinely appreciative of their support. She motioned for her sisters to join her. "We're so blessed to have fans like you. Now, we want to know: who rocked the hardest -"

"Brittany, don't," Eleanor said pleadingly. She adjusted her mic so that the crowd couldn't hear her whispering as she grabbed Brittany's arm. "Come on, we're supposed to have fun with this. Remember?"

"I am having fun," Brittany smirked, casting a smug glance at her counterpart. Alvin merely narrowed his gold eyes at her. "Winning is always fun." With that, she turned back to the crowd. "Who rocked the most: the Chipettes or the Chipmunks?"

"Chipettes! Chipettes! Chipettes!" a large portion of the crowd chanted.

"Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!" the other portion shouted.

"Show with your applause," Brittany instructed, pointing to herself and her sisters. Eleanor and Jeanette looked uncomfortable, but they knew it was useless to try whenever their big sister got into one of her competitive modes. "Show us some love!"

A thunderous applause nearly deafened the little female chipmunks. Brittany smiled proudly, but was nudged aside when Alvin walked forward. He sneered at her before turning his attention to the crowd.

"Now show some love for the 'munks!" Alvin shouted, grabbing both of his brothers. Simon and Theodore looked apologetically at their own counterparts, equally uncomfortable with the situation. "The Chipmunks rock more, right?"

To his utter disappointment, there was less enthusiasm for him and his brothers. This time. He gulped and slowly looked at his rival. As he predicted, Brittany looked positively gleeful.

"Thank you!" Brittany said, bowing to her fans. "We love you all!"

Alvin grimaced at her. She had won.

XOXOXOXOXO

Shortly after the six chipmunks finished their concert, Brittany wasted no time boasting to Alvin about her victory over him that night. Alvin tried his best to ignore it as they all sat in the backseat of Dave's car, but he found it really hard to filter out her words. He was supposed to be the one boasting! What the heck happened?

"As I thought, the Chipettes are way better," Brittany said, flipping her auburn hair at him. "Don't feel bad, Alvin. It's not that you're bad: we're just too good."

"Brittany, please. That's enough," Jeanette said gently. Frankly, she didn't like all this competition between them. She really thought that they should just drop these silly little battles and get to know each other better. Especially if it meant getting to know Simon. "There's no need to ham it up."

"Yeah," Theodore said. "These were supposed to be fun."

"No use telling them that," Simon said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "When do they ever listen?"

"Shut up, Simon," Alvin and Brittany said in unison. Simon just glared at them.

"That's enough, you two," Dave said, giving them both a warning glance in his rear view mirror. "I told you, it's not a competition."

"Yes, Dave," the six chipmunks said.

"You're still a loser," Brittany teased.

"Shut it!" Alvin hissed. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face. Just wait."

That wasn't a warning. It was a promise.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Sorry if this one was a little long! The song kind of stretched it. _

_The original song is sung by Amerie, featuring T.I. I own no rights to that great song. I only changed a little of the words to make it appropriate for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. :D_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Home Alone?**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the time away, guys! As I said, have to hunker down for serious study time. But it'll all pay off. :D By the time January rolls around, I'll be taking a trip to take my test and finally get it out the way. Can't really find the time to schedule now with the holidays so close._

_Anyway, second chapter of my request. I'm not too sure how long I'm going to make this story, but it'll be a good, fair length._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"What? You're leaving me here all by myself?" Brittany said in disbelief, sitting up on her light pink bedsheets. She crossed her arms and glared at her two sisters, who were primping and applying small amounts of makeup in front of their small vanities. They were humming cheerfully to themselves, which only served to irritate her further. "Are you two listening to me? Just where are you two going?"

"We're going on a double date," Eleanor answered, carefully retying her blond hair into two neat pigtails. "I could have sworn we told you that last Monday?"

"E-Ellie, it's not really a date," Jeanette blushed, fussing over which dress to wear. "I mean, the four of us are only going to the movies."

"Oh, Jeanette, don't be so shy," Eleanor giggled, nudging the timid brunette. "There's nothing wrong with going on a date, after all!"

"What?" Brittany said, jumping off of her bed and walking over to the pair. "And you didn't think to invite _me_?"

"Brittany, it's a _double_ _date_," Eleanor repeated. She didn't want to appear rude. After all, she loved both of her sisters dearly, and would never think of excluding either of them. But this was her _first_ date! She couldn't let this precious moment pass her by. And, well, Brittany would only be a fifth wheel. "I'm sorry, but unless you have a date, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come along. You know what I mean?"

Brittany pouted, sticking her nose in the air. "Oh, please, Eleanor. I wouldn't be any trouble."

"Sorry, Britt! No date, no movie," Eleanor said teasingly, smoothing out her faded lime-green dress.

"But -"

"No buts."

"Fine!" Brittany snapped. She turned to the more timid of her two sisters, giving Jeanette her best puppy-dog eyes. "Jeanette, can you please let me tag along?"

"W-Well, I -" Jeanette stammered. "I don't s-see the trouble –"

"Jeanette!" Eleanor exclaimed, hands on her hips. "No."

Jeanette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Brittany. Eleanor's right. I'm afraid you can't come along this time."

"I can't believe you guys!" Brittany said, throwing her paws in the air dramatically. "Now I'll be stuck with Dave and Alvin, with absolutely nothing to do! How could you two do this to me?"

"Er, sorry," Eleanor said apologetically, patting Brittany's back. "Dave won't be in either. I hear he's going to go see Claire tonight."

"Oh, that's just _great,_ Eleanor," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "That makes me feel _so_ much better. Really, it does."

Eleanor sighed, looking at Jeanette pleadingly. Jeanette took the hint and came to Brittany's other side, hoping to calm the irate girl down.

"Britt, it's not so bad," Jeanette reasoned. "After all, you have Alvin to keep you company! That's something, right?"

_Wrong._

Brittany turned and stared blankly at her younger, yet taller, sibling. For a second, she genuinely wondered why she labeled her the "smart" one. Did Jeanette honestly think being home alone, with the most irritating chipmunk ever created, would make her feel better? Was that some sick form of consolation?

"Jeanette, what are you _talking_ about?" Brittany snapped, glaring at her furiously. Jeanette gulped and backtracked. "You think I want to spend most of my Friday night with Alvin Seville? Would _anybody_ want to deal with him for more than a few hours? I don't see how Dave does it! I mean..."

"Oh no, now you've done it," Eleanor said with an amused smile.

"Sorry," Jeanette sighed.

"And it doesn't help that I've been living with him for about a year. No, no! It never gets any easier with that jerk," Brittany ranted on, completely oblivious as her sisters continued to get ready for their respective dates. "He's just so darn _irritating._ He walks around like he holds the world in his paws. And don't get me started on that stupid little smirk he wears all the time. Or how he thinks he's such a ladies' man! He's a self-entitled, egotistical, obnoxious –"

"Love you too, Britt."

Brittany's eyes grew wide in alarm and embarrassment. She spun around, her cheeks reddened to a deep crimson when she saw the topic of her rantings leaning against their bedroom door, wearing his trademark smirk. Her blood boiled just at the sight of it.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared, Britty-boo!" Alvin grinned. Brittany just looked at him in utter disgust. Obviously enjoying her reaction, he began to walk towards her with open arms. "Come here, let me hug you."

"Get away from me, Alvin," Brittany shot, rolling her eyes at him and making distance between them. "It's not cool to eavesdrop."

"It's not eavesdropping if I can hear you all the way across the hallway," Alvin countered, snickering when Brittany visibly faltered. "Besides, I'm not too thrilled to spend a night with a diva either," he added.

"Who are you calling a diva?" Brittany snapped, pointing a finger at him. "I am no diva."

"Well, guys," Eleanor tactfully interrupted the two, coming between the two of them. "We'll be off now. Try not to kill each other while we're gone, okay?" she pleaded, clearly serious.

"If he doesn't get on my nerves too much, sure," Brittany said sweetly.

"Don't leave me," Alvin groaned, looking at Jeanette and Eleanor with desperate eyes. "You don't know what she does to me when everyone's away! She tortures me!"

"Alvin, stop it," Jeanette said, tired of all the dramatics. "You two are friends, as much as you guys don't want to admit it. Spending a Friday night together is no big deal!"

"We're not friends," Brittany corrected her. "We simply tolerate each other. There's a difference, Jeanette."

Eleanor couldn't help but giggle at the back-and-forth between their lead singers. "Whatever, guys. We can see you two really like each other. Maybe, someday, you'll admit it."

Alvin and Brittany gave her a cold, withering glare in response. Eleanor burst out laughing before grabbing Jeanette's hand and leading her towards the door.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Eleanor said, waving at the two of them. "Be sure to lock the door behind us, okay?"

"Alright," Brittany sighed, walking behind them. "Have fun, girls."

"Thanks, Brittany," Eleanor smiled, giving her pink-clad sister a hug. She parted, winking. "And relax. Try to have fun. You never know what might happen."

"If you say so," Brittany grumbled, obviously not taking her words seriously.

"Just give him a chance," Eleanor said. Her big sister might not realize it now, but she really wanted Brittany to give her counterpart a chance. Get over the silly rivalry the two harbored for nearly a year and a half. If they did, she was sure they they would make great friends. "Promise me?"

"Alright," Brittany said flatly. "I promise."

XOXOXOXOXO

With a click, Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette left their elder siblings to their own devices. Brittany and Alvin pressed against the cool glass of the window, watching their little brothers and sisters hop into the back of Dave's car. After a few seconds of getting settled in, Dave revved up the red vehicle and backed out of the driveway. For a moment, Brittany was tempted to run outside and force them to let her come along, but the car drove away before she could act on it.

"Well, there they go," Alvin said, voice void of emotion.

"Yup," Brittany said, nodding her head. "There they go."

The two chipmunks sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Neither one of them wanted to be alone with the other. After all, they both knew what was likely to happen: Alvin starting a competition of some sort (even if it was simply over who could eat the most cheeseballs in the least amount of time), both of them coming to a tie, arguing over who really won, and then going into a screaming match before stomping away from each other and locking themselves in their bedrooms.

"_Just give him a chance."_

Brittany winced as she remembered her little sister's words. Why had Eleanor said something like that, with such a serious face? Granted, her sisters always encouraged her to get along with Alvin. And every time Brittany tried to tell them that it was useless. But this time... it was like Eleanor felt something would be different.

Sighing deeply, Brittany decided to just... _try. _If Alvin got on her nerves (as usual), she would deal with it when it came. But tonight, she would try to make the most of it. There was no way she was going to let Alvin ruin her Friday night! No way.

"So, um," Brittany started, glancing over at her companion for the night. Alvin raised a brow and looked back. "Do you want to do something?"

"What? You mean, together?" Alvin asked, eyes growing wide. He then broke out into a cheesy grin. "Aw, feeling lonesome?"

"No!" Brittany snapped. She controlled herself, however, and resisted the urge to hurl insults at him. "I mean, do you want to just hang out? Watch a movie, pop popcorn? You know what I mean?"

Alvin's cocky smile faded. _She's actually serious. I can't recall the last time we just hung out, like old friends._

"Sure, Britt. That sounds like fun," Alvin said, sincere in his words. "What do you want to watch? How about – hey! I have a better idea!"

"Oh no," Brittany said, wincing. "Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that."

"What?" Alvin said innocently. "Why you gotta be like that, Britt?"

"Because I know you," Brittany responded with a smirk. Alvin looked wounded at her words, but he couldn't hide the amused smile. He knew how bad he could get. But, despite this, Brittany was genuinely interested in what he had in mind for them. "What did you come up with?"

"How about I show you this sweet spot I found?" Alvin said, grinning. "I think you'll like it."

"It's not far, is it?" Brittany asked.

"Not at all! Just outside our front door," Alvin said. He then gave her that ever-annoying smirk of his. "Don't worry, you won't be far from home."

"I'm not scared," Brittany snapped, already tiring of his company. But her curiosity got the better of her. "Alright, let's go."

"Follow me, mademoiselle," Alvin said jokingly, leading the way towards the mail slot of their front door. The two chipmunks easily hopped through it, landing on the cool pavement of the walkway outside. Brittany clutched at her pajamas, the chilly night air taking her off guard momentarily. It would soon be winter, she could feel it. Alvin, thankfully, didn't waste any time leading her to the large oak tree located just south of their mailbox. Brittany followed him in scaling the side of the tree, until he stopped at a large, long branch near the top. He smiled over at his counterpart, proud of himself. "Take a look. Isn't it just awesome?"

Indeed it was. Although Brittany had enjoyed the finer things life had to offer, she could definitely appreciate the lovely view. The stars, usually blocked out in cities, was very clear and bright out here in the quiet neighborhood. The moon itself was glowing magnificently high above the clouds. To her pleasant surprise, quite a few fireflies speckled the lawns leading down their street. She smiled as they blinked their little lights in coordination with each other.

"Wow," Brittany sighed, smiling at the sight before her. "I've got to give it to you: this is pretty awesome."

"Isn't it?" Alvin replied, swinging his legs over the edge of the branch. "I remember coming up here when Dave was chasing me after I broke his favorite statue of a president or something. It was at night too. Ever since, I've been coming out here every Friday night just to watch the stars and stuff, you know?"

"Can't blame you," Brittany giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't tell all of us earlier."

"Well, to be honest, I kind of wanted to keep this to myself!" Alvin laughed. "But I figured it would be okay to let you come up here. It's better than being cramped inside, right?"

"You got that right," Brittany agreed, nodding her head. She then blushed as she realized that Alvin was actually being really... _nice._ Why was he being so kind to her tonight? Pity? Was he tricking her somehow? Either way, she found it better to just ask him directly. "Why are you being so nice to me, Alvin?"

"What?" Alvin said, raising a brow.

"W-Well, you're being really sweet," Brittany stuttered. She rubbed at her arm nervously. She didn't want to come off as overly suspicious, but this was totally new to her! This wasn't how she saw Alvin. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch!" Alvin snickered. He put an arm around Brittany, making her jump slightly at the unexpected contact. "Can't I just be nice to you because you're my friend? Is that so wrong?"

Brittany gulped and looked down, feeling guilty. Maybe he was right. Sure, they argued and competed against each other a lot, but they were still friends. Maybe even best friends. It was impossible for them to live in the same house, sing together, and go to the same school for more than a year and not become close.

"We _are_ friends, aren't we?" Alvin asked uncertainly, not knowing what to make of Brittany's silence.

"Yeah! Of course we are," Brittany smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Alvin smiled in relief, pressing his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Alvin."

"No problem, Britt."

"Hey, uh, you know Christmas will come around before we know it," Brittany continued. She knew it was obvious that she was changing subjects, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Is there anything you're looking forward to getting?"

"Hm... well, I already have everything I could possibly want. You know, being a multimillionaire and all," Alvin bragged. Brittany rolled her eyes at him. "Surprise me."

"Okay," Brittany said, tapping her lip thoughtfully. "So, what are you gonna get me?"

"Who said I was going to get you anything?" Alvin asked incredulously.

"Jerk!" Brittany snapped, punching him in the arm.

"Ow, I was only kidding!" Alvin grinned. "What do you want? Diamonds? Pearls? Gold?"

"All very tempting offers," Brittany said playfully. "But I want you to surprise me too."

"Is that so?" Alvin smirked. "Fine, it'll be a surprise."

"Make it good," Brittany said, poking him in the chest. He made a sound as if he were mortally wounded, causing her to giggle in response. She then hugged her shoulders. "It's chilly. Let's go back inside."

"Sure you're not just scared of the dark?" Alvin teased.

"As if," Brittany denied, carefully descending the tree. "Come on. We can make some popcorn and hot chocolate to warm us up."

"Sounds great!" Alvin said, landing beside her. "I'm starving. You can make the hot cocoa and popcorn."

"And what will you be doing?" Brittany demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'll be keeping the couch warm!" Alvin laughed, dodging a swat from the female chipmunk. "Whoa! I was just kidding, Britt! Come on, I'll make the hot cocoa. I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"You better not!" Brittany pouted. A small smile tugged at her lips, despite his teasing. "Come on, let's hurry. We don't want our siblings trying to muscle in on our grub."

"Especially Theodore," Alvin snickered. "Let's go!"

With that, the pair of tiny chipmunks scampered back inside, keen on enjoying the rest of their night.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw, looks like they CAN get along! Wonder how long that will last?_

_Sorry for the long wait between chapters, it's going to be a busy month this December with me cramming for my big exam. I'll try to update and review stories when I can!_


	3. Chapter 3

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Red and Pink**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Alright, I've got the general story of this one all planned out! So it should be finished pretty soon._

_Thanks to all my readers who were very patient with me. Hope you like the new chapter!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

There was nothing better than spending your Friday night with a good friend, stuffed to the brim with buttery popcorn!

Brittany and Alvin were gently patting their slightly rounded tummies as they looked at the television. The big bowl beside them was nearly devoid of popcorn, save for a few morsels at the bottom.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany. He smiled, noticing that she was slowly drifting off. "Hey."

"Huh?" Brittany said groggily, opening one eye to peer at him. "What's up?"

"You know, this night didn't turn out so bad," Alvin said with a shrug. He gave her a small smile. "It was actually kind of _fun_. Sorry for acting like it'd be a disaster."

"Well, you should be, Seville. After all, anyone would be lucky to spend time with– " she paused in her gloating, biting her lip. _Wait, what am I doing? Alvin's actually... been really cool and fun tonight. Why ruin it by getting us both riled up? _Brittany smiled at him instead. She didn't want to ruin the night by arguing. Alvin raised a brow at her curiously. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I guess we both kinda overreacted earlier tonight, huh? You're actually really fun to be around."

"Of _course_ I'm fun to be around!" Alvin joked, laughing lightly. "I'm the fun one, durr!"

"Oh, shut up!" Brittany snickered, grabbing the last popcorn kernel and tossing it at him. She couldn't help but laugh when it bounced off the side of his head. "The one time I let my guard down!"

"Aw, I'm just messing with you, Britt," Alvin smiled. It was obvious that he was getting a kick out of teasing Brittany. He wouldn't deny that he found it funny when Brittany went into one of her pouty, sassy moods. It was pretty cute.

Alvin stretched lazily, using his foot to press the buttons on the remote to flip through the channels. After about fifteen minutes of only finding boring programs, he rolled his eyes. Brittany yawned, also bored with the television.

"Hey, you wanna play a videogame or something?" Alvin asked. "It'll be fun."

"Well, I don't know..." Brittany said reluctantly. Honestly, she never really understood the appeal of videogames. It always seemed like more of a boy thing. "I don't think I'd be that good at videogames. That's more your thing, right? I always figured it was a guy thing."

"What? No way! There are plenty of good girl gamers out there!" Alvin said, shaking his head for emphasis. He then gave her one of those dazzling smiles that made her blush slightly. "Actually, I always thought you'd be pretty good at them if you gave them a chance. How about it?"

"That's sweet," Brittany said, making him look down at his paws shyly. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "What the heck! I'll give it a try!"

"That's my girl," Alvin said proudly. Brittany grinned. "Wait right here, I'll get us hooked up!"

Brittany watched as Alvin hopped off the couch and scurried towards the large cabinet full of gaming equipment. He ruffled through it, occasionally tossing out various types of controllers and game cards. After a minute or two, he found what he was looking for. He carefully dragged out his ruby red Nintendo DS, along with a shiny pink one to match. Brittany tilted her head curiously as he dragged the two handhelds back over to the couch.

"I never knew you liked pink, Alvin!" Brittany teased. He gave her a withering glare, causing her to burst out in laughter. Alvin Seville HATED the color pink. "I don't think it'd look good on you. No offense."

"Oh, hardy-har-har!" Alvin said sarcastically. He stopped and smiled smugly. "Actually, it was a gift for you."

Brittany's teasing smile immediately disappeared. What did he just say? He got a gift, for _her? _Then how come he never gave it to her?

"You... you did?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded. She folded her arms, even more baffled. "Why didn't you ever give it to me?"

"Didn't you just say that you never really liked videogames?" Alvin replied. Brittany's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "I wanted to, but I didn't think it'd be good enough, you know? Let's face it, Britt. You're a high-maintenance girl. You like glitz and glamor. You know, the finer things in life!"

Brittany sighed guiltily and looked away. Alvin immediately took her hand in his and gave her a warm smile.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know. I like expensive things too!" Alvin laughed. "I understand. I just... I just didn't think a dinky little game system was enough to make you happy. I couldn't live with myself to know I got you something that you didn't like on your birthday."

Despite Alvin's words, Brittany couldn't help but feel guilty. She admitted it: she was a true lover of all things stylish, glittery, shiny and expensive. But she _never _wanted to make anyone bend over backwards to please her. Especially Alvin. Honestly, she would have loved anything he had given to her. Even if he had presented her with the pink Nintendo DS on her past birthday, she would have loved it and been genuinely happy that Alvin had gotten it just for her. And she even would have put in the effort play it!

"Alvin, I'm really sorry I made you feel that way," Brittany said softly. She smiled and gave his paw a squeeze. "Is it okay if I accept it now? As a late birthday gift?"

"Woah, you really mean it?" Alvin asked, surprised. Brittany nodded enthusiastically. Alvin smiled brightly. It wasn't often they had such warm moments, after all. "W-Well, sure! You're more than welcome to it!"

"Thanks, Alvin!" Brittany giggled. She finally noticed that she had been holding his paw longer than necessary. The two chipmunks let go of each other, coughing in embarrassment. Brittany quickly decided to change the subject. "S-So! Er, what game did you have in mind, Alvin?"

"I'm glad you asked, Britt! I want you try Mario Kart DS," Alvin said, whipping out the small game card with a flourish. Brittany looked at the game curiously, recognizing the short, red-clad plumber. "It's super fun. A great game for beginners."

Alvin carefully inserted the card into the back of her game system, showing Brittany how to put in the game without damaging it. She watched intently as he helped her set up her first gaming system. He instructed her on the basic game controls as well. He also told her about the touch screen, which amazed Brittany. She had never known these types of machines to be so advanced! Finally, after she had understood the basics, they both booted up their games and went to pick their characters from the character selection menu.

"Hey, my D-pad's not working!" Brittany said, folding her arms and glaring at her new gift as if it greatly offended her. "This thing's broken!"

"It's not broken, you nut," Alvin laughed. She poked her lip out, making him shake his head with a smile. He reached under her DS and pulled out a pink stylus with a hot pink heart at the tip. Brittany's blue eyes lit up at the cute pin. "Ha, I thought you'd like that," Alvin said with a knowing smile.

"You know me too well," Brittany said, gratefully accepting the stylus. "I have no idea what you were thinking! I would have loved this thing for all the pink colors!"

"Don't I know it," Alvin said, laughing. "All right, pick your character."

"Oh, they have Peach!" Brittany pointed out happily. "Totally picking her. Any girl who loves pink as much as I do _must _be a good choice."

"Cool! I'll pick Mario," Alvin said, selecting the little red plumber. "We both rock red."

Brittany's ears twitched in amusement. "Hey... pink and red! Just like us!"

"Wha – hey, you're right! I never noticed that before!" Alvin said. He snickered, pointing to their screens. "And they're even a pair, always together."

"Yeah, I..." Brittany and Alvin paused, staring at each other. Couple? Them? But then again... it wasn't _that_ farfetched, was it? "W-Well, um... you know, we're not _that_ alike to them! Ha ha!"

"Right, right! Sorry, I kinda took it a bit far," Alvin said, rubbing the back of his head. "There's, like, loads of differences, so it's not that funny. Um, let's start, shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's get started," Brittany quickly agreed. She sighed in relief as they turned back to their games. _What is wrong with me? It's not like we're on a date, _she thought, annoyed with himself. _We're just two friends playing a game. Nothing more!_

XOXOXOXOXO

_This can NOT be happening, _Brittany thought, gritting her teeth in anger and frustration. _I just can NOT believe this is happening to me!_

Brittany was dead last in the race. Even stupid _Bowser_ was beating her! What gives! Alvin, in stark contrast, was steadily keeping his place in second and quickly working on claiming first place from Toad! To make matters worse, he had a constant, smug grin on his face. It took all she had not to smack it off.

"You're cheating!" Brittany said accusingly. She pointed a finger at him, making him grin even wider. "You are totally cheating, Alvin! How could you? This is my first game!"

"I am not!" Alvin laughed. His looked at her silently when she pouted, fed up. He leaned over. "I see what the problem is. You just have to turn your corners more carefully. That's how I got so good at this game. Oh! And you keep missing those item boxes! Those always help you out."

"Huh! I thought those were obstacles!" Brittany said. She pushed the game aside before pausing it. She gave him a look before crossing her arms over her chest. "This game's too hard."

"You are _such_ a baby," Alvin teased, letting go of his own game and taking hers instead. "Here, let me show you. Watch me."

Brittany leaned in intently. Alvin showed her how to hold down the R Button to slide and turn corners with more ease. He then pointed out that the L Button was used to stop the item roulette and use whatever item she currently had available. Soon, he returned the pink DS to its rightful owner.

"Better?" Alvin smirked, returning to his own system.

"Much better! Thanks," Brittany smiled. She was so excited! She was actually passing the other CPUs thanks to his advice! In fact... she was in second place! But Alvin was still a ways ahead. Picking up an item box, she prayed for something to aid her claim first place. She got her wish in the form of a winged blue, turtle shell. Curious, she released the item. To her amazement, it targeted Alvin's kart and smashed into it with a large, blue explosion!

It bought her just enough time to zip by and cross the finish line, winning the race.

Alvin's jaw dropped open in shock. Brittany punched the air with her tiny fists, doing a small victory dance. She won! Her very first videogame and she won! Oh, the sweet smell of victory!

"What the heck!" Alvin yelled in outrage. "What the heck was _that_?"

"Aw, Alvie," Brittany said sweetly and earning her a cold glare. Alvin _hated_ the nickname she gave him. "How do you say it? Oh yeah: don't hate the player, hate the game."

Alvin stared at her in disbelief. Unexpectedly, he burst out in loud laughter, leaning back into the couch. Brittany was shocked. He usually went nose-to-nose with her whenever she gloated about her victories!

"Okay, I'll give that to you _this_ time," Alvin said, smirking. He rubbed his chin, looking her up and down. "I'm actually impressed! You're really good at this game! My brothers took _forever_ to catch on. You're good... maybe _too _good," he grinned.

Brittany laughed and sat down beside him, giving him a big hug. Alvin smiled and returned it.

"Thanks, Alvin. I love your gift," Brittany said, smiling up at him. "And you're not so bad yourself," she added with a wink.

Before Alvin could respond with his own witty comment, the front door swung open. In walked Dave and their siblings, chatting excitedly as they walked into the warm interior of their home.

Eleanor and Theodore stopped abruptly from their cheerful conversation. They stared at their eldest siblings in shock before smiling widely. They leaned into to each other simultaneously, going "Ooooooo~!"

Alvin and Brittany immediately separated from each other, blushing madly. They smiled innocently at their baby siblings, hoping to throw off their suspicions.

"Ah ha ha! Anyway, Britt, you're really good at Mario Kart!" Alvin said loudly, making Dave look at him quizzically. "A real fast learner of a _game_."

"Thank you, Alvin!" Brittany said, playing along. "After all, we were just _playing._"

Theodore smiled knowingly as he and Eleanor walked over to them. "You can't fool us, guys! No need to be shy!"

"There's nothing to be shy about!" Brittany and Alvin said angrily. Eleanor and Theodore laughed, making the two chipmunks fold their arms in frustration.

Meanwhile, Dave looked around his surroundings suspiciously. He had serious doubts about leaving the two most mischievous chipmunks in the world alone. He half-expected the house to be blown up or something. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that nothing was broken, burned, missing or harmed in any way. They actually had a quiet night alone on a Friday night.

"I'm impressed! You guys actually managed to keep the place clean and in tact while we were out," Dave said. He then narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you two sick?"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask, Dave," Simon joked, helping Jeanette out of her purple jacket. Jeanette giggled, shaking her head at Alvin and Brittany.

"Oh, ha ha," Brittany said, rolling her eyes at him. "It's not _that_ weird. Right, Alvin?" she asked, turning to her counterpart.

"Exactly," Alvin grinned, nodding his head in agreement. "We're not that different, after all."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw! I think they like each other! :D_

_Even if they don't want to admit it, ha ha! That's part of what I love about Alvittany._

_Also, I set up a YouTube account! My username is TheEsmeia. Anyone who wants to check out some Chipmunk music videos is welcome to check out mine or leave a request in a review. It's really fun to do._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Crossing The Line**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Ha, I AM addicted to my new Mario Kart game. XD_

_And I was pleasantly surprised to see a Mario/Peach and Alvin/Brittany connection! How sweet!_

_Next chapter is up! Thanks for any reviews/PMs, you guys rock._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

It was official. Brittany was addicted to her new game system, along with Mario Kart. It was all Alvin's fault! But Brittany decided she didn't mind much this time.

They decided, today, to move the game to his room. The others looked on in absolute amazement. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette had never seen anything like it. They're eldest siblings were _actually_ getting along! No fighting. No bickering. No screaming. No competitive tension. The two of them were simply sitting down for a friendly game.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Jeanette whispered. "I'm almost expecting some prank show people to burst out of your closet and yell 'gotcha!'"

"I know, right?" Simon said, eyes locked on the pair. "I wonder if this is real? Are we dreaming?"

"Something must have happened between them when we went out on our dates!" Theodore exclaimed, a bit too loud. Alvin and Brittany paused their game to glare at him. Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor pressed their fingers to their mouths with a "shh!" Theodore smiled sheepishly. "Woops, sorry."

"Teddy's right, though," Eleanor said. She winked at them. "I'm going to ask what happened. Wish me luck."

Before the other three could stop her, Eleanor got on all fours and quickly made her way towards Brittany. Brittany glanced down at her little sister before quickly turning her eyes back to their game. Eleanor gave the others a thumbs up and turned to smile up at her sister.

"Hey, Britt! You and Alvin seem to be good friends lately," Eleanor said sweetly. "This is a real change from a few days ago!"

"Come on, Ellie. It's not that weird!" Brittany replied with a smirk. "After all, we live under the same roof. We might as well try and get along. Like I always say: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Jeanette couldn't help burst out in laughter. "Wow! That is _way_ different from what the two of you were saying last weekend!"

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" Brittany snapped, her cheeks reddening. Eleanor, Theodore, Simon and Jeanette giggled behind her back. _Ugh, they are so embarrassing! He's standing right here! _"Now can you all please _shut up? _We're trying to play here!"

"Yes, please," Alvin said through clenched teeth. "Quiet!"

"Aw, look at that. They even get annoyed together!" Simon teased. The four of them burst out in laughter again, clutching their stomachs.

Brittany spun around, shooting each and everyone one of them a death glare. They all shut up immediately. "Yeah, you better."

Brittany huffed and turned back to the T.V. To her horror, a red shell was speeding right towards her, and she didn't have anything to deflect it with! She winced as poor Peach was hit with the item, spinning temporarily out of control. Mario (or Alvin, rather) took advantage of this and reclaimed first place. Brittany growled in fury, cutting her eyes at her opponent.

"And it looks like Alvin takes the lead!" Alvin announced, a smug grin planted on his face. Oh, how she hated that. "Can Brittany reclaim her place? I think... NOT!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that!" Brittany retorted, trying hard to pass him and reclaim her rightful spot in first. "Just watch and learn, Alvie."

"Oh! See? She called him by a pet name!" Theodore laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Alvin and Brittany yelled. Their siblings cackled and scurried away to avoid the volley of pillows thrown at them.

The pair quickly unpaused their game and leaned in intently. They were neck-and-neck now, neither player able to hold their place for long once they passed the other. It was the last lap, and the finish line was close by...

"Go Britt!" Eleanor cheered.

"You can do it!" Jeanette said, hopping excitedly.

"Now _that's _more like it," Brittany said, smiling smugly. "Thanks, girls."

"Come on, Alvin! You're the best racer out there!" Theodore cheered on his older brother, whistling. "You've got this!"

"Please, don't encourage him," Simon said, rolling his blue eyes. "That ego is already big enough, Theodore."

"Thanks, Theo!" Alvin smiled. He cut his eyes at Simon. "At least I can count on him for some positive reinforcement! _Sheesh_."

It was the last turn before a straight shoot to the finish line. The two players swerved to make the turn, but Mario's kart bumped Peach into the dirt, effectively slowing her down. Alvin gasped and immediately moved his player forward. Brittany protested loudly, trying her best to move out of the dirt and onto the road again.

Too late. Mario zipped past the finish line seconds before Peach. Alvin won.

"Oh man! Did you guys see that? Ha ha!" Alvin said, hopping up excitedly. Theodore gave him a high five while Simon smiled at him as a form of congratulations. Eleanor and Jeanette "aw'ed" in disappointment, walking over to sit next to a frozen Brittany. "Best win ever! And just think: first Mario Kart, and then my next concert."

That was _it._

"I can not believe you just brought that up! You're still not over the fact that I won our last best, are you?" Brittany yelled, pointing a finger in Alvin's face. His cocky smile fell immediately when he saw Brittany's furious expression. _Okay, granted, I didn't help things by gloating about my winning for days after that concert. But COME ON! _"And where do you get off bumping me out of the way? I don't care what you say, that was cheating!"

Alvin laughed at her last comment. "You said the same thing with the item boxes. If you get close enough, you can easily bump another kart over. Britt, you're just a sore loser. But don't feel bad. It's hard to beat a pro in his element," he said with a smirk.

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Alvin," Brittany said sweetly. Alvin's smile disappeared and he looked at her suspiciously. "I understand exactly where you're coming from. Your element is silly little videogames, and _my _element is my singing career."

"What did you just say?" Alvin growled, his tail frizzing up in anger.

Eleanor and Jeanette gasped and looked at each other in horror. What started out as a friendly game was quickly turning serious.

"Now, now, guys," Simon said, strategically coming between them. He had prayed that the day would go on without any problems, but, as usual, that was too much to ask when it came to Alvin and Brittany. "Let's all just chill out. It's just a game. No need to get personal."

"I agree!" Theodore said, desperately tugging at the back of Alvin's shirt. "Come on, guys! We were all having fun! Please calm down."

"Brittany, you've got a lot of nerve thinking you're a better singer than me," Alvin snapped. "I'm Alvin, the biggest–"

"I don't care how cool you _think _you are," Brittany cut in, hand on her hip. "The fans don't lie. The fans don't want Alvin, they want me. I'm the one they come to see, not you. You're all washed up."

"Brittany!" Jeanette gasped. She ran over and clutched Brittany's sleeve. "Stop it, you're both going too far!"

"You're delusional!" Alvin yelled, his cheeks heating up in anger. Brittany glared at him, but he didn't care at this point. It was on. "If it wasn't for _me, _no one would even know who the hell you are. Brittany? Brittany who? You're just feeding off a fraction of my popularity."

"Excuse me?" Brittany staggered, flabbergasted.

"You heard me," Alvin sneered, folding his arms. The others pleaded with them to stop, but they were too far gone at this point. "Some thanks we get, huh? If it wasn't for me and my brothers, you guys wouldn't even have made it this far! You would still be trapped in cages, taking orders from Ian."

The Chipettes' eyes widened in hurt and shock. Alvin stopped, soon regretting his words. Simon and Theodore looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say what they thought he said?

"You are such an asshole!" Brittany screamed, her eyes filling with tears. Sure, they had thrown around hurtful words before, but this took the cake. She picked up a pillow, clutching it in her trembling paws. "I can't believe anyone can stand to live with someone like you!"

Before anyone could stop her, Brittany threw the pillow as hard as she could at Alvin's head. Alvin barely managed to dodge the projectile, the pillow grazing the top of his head. Instead, the pillow went flying towards the lamp a few feet away, crashing into it and knocking it to the floor with a surprising shatter. The six chipmunks squeaked in alarm, watching in shock as the light bulb of the lamp gave forth a pop as it impacted. This was soon accompanied by loud stomping and Dave throwing open the Chipmunks' bedroom door. He immediately surveyed the situation, making sure no one was hurt. He then glared at them, obviously furious.

"Who did this?" Dave asked, gritting his teeth. "What happened!"

Alvin and Brittany immediately pointed to each other, looking as innocent as they could.

"She did it!"

"He did it!"

"I did not! _You_ threw that pillow!" Alvin bellowed.

"If you didn't say that, I wouldn't have!" Brittany spat.

Dave shook his head and plucked up the two bickering chipmunks by the scruff. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor twitched their noses nervously, looking up at Dave.

"Stay here," Dave ordered them. "I have to have a little talk with Alvin and Brittany."

"Dave! You have to believe me! I didn't do it this time!" Alvin said desperately, continually jabbing his finger in Brittany's direction. "She tried to hit me upside the head with a pillow! Dave, come on!"

"Don't listen to him! He's always lying!" Brittany said, giving Dave her best puppy-dog eyes. That always worked. "Alvin said some horrible things to me and my sisters! I just got a little mad, that's all! I didn't mean to knock it over! He shouldn't have been trying to hurt my feelings!"

"Oh, save the drama, Brittany!" Alvin snapped, glaring over at her. "Don't play miss innocent!"

"I am innocent! It's your fault that I hit that lamp in the first place!" Brittany argued.

"Oh, so I was supposed to let you knock me out? Get real!" Alvin retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Dave bellowed. Alvin and Brittany cowered in his grip. Dave had never raised his voice before. Sure, he did it when yelling Alvin's name, but that was different. Dave sighed and calmed down a bit. "Sorry. Just... be quiet. I'm so mad at you two I can't even think straight."

"Sorry, Dave," Alvin and Brittany said in unison. "It was an accident."

"Sorry isn't enough this time," Dave said adamantly. He opened the door to his bedroom, setting the two tiny chipmunks on top of his bed. He unplugged his television and made his way back outside. Before walking out of sight, he pointed a finger at them. "Don't move. I'm going to go clean up your mess. While I'm doing that, that'll give me plenty of time to figure out a punishment for the both of you."

"But, Dave – !" Brittany pleaded.

"No buts. Sit put," Dave said. He closed the door behind him without another word.

As soon as Dave was out of earshot, Brittany spun around to light into Alvin. "Nice going, Alvin. Now you got Dave mad!"

"Me? It's your fault!" Alvin yelled, appalled that she was actually trying to put all the blame on him. "You're always blowing things out of proportion. You even tried to seriously hurt me back there! If you didn't throw that at me, we wouldn't be in this mess now!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Brittany snapped, turning her back to him and folding her arms. Alvin gawked at her, but she didn't care. "You've caused enough trouble for one day."

Alvin sighed loudly. Sometimes, she just made him so mad. She made him want to yank his hair out! How could she sit there and act like none of this was her fault? Like he did anything wrong? It was clearly all her fault!

Wasn't it?

Alvin grew silent. No. It wasn't all her fault. He had to admit that he had a part in their fight. He didn't have to take it that far. While she wasn't innocent of saying hurtful things either, he shouldn't have brought up Ian. Alvin didn't mean for it to sound like they owed them something for saving their lives. They would have done that no matter what. No hesitation.

Besides he actually, sort of... _enjoyed_ his time with Brittany. Sure, they bickered, but that was half the fun. The last few days had proved that they could get along really, really well. Heck, he'd even venture to say that he was liking her a _lot_. Brittany was funny, sweet, clever, beautiful, and could match his ego and competitiveness to a T. Surely, Brittany was one of a kind in his eyes. She was special. Did he really want to give their blossoming friendship up?

"Hey, Britt?"

"I said leave me along, Alvin," Brittany said coldly.

"But –"

"Leave me alone," she repeated. "I don't want to hear it."

"You know what? Fine. Whatever," Alvin said, rolling his eyes in disgust. He turned his back to her as well. "I should have known us getting along wouldn't last long."

Brittany winced at the hurtful words. _Did he really mean that?_

The two of them sat in pure silence. Neither one wanted to have anything to do with the other. But Brittany was beginning to cave in...

_What am I doing? I did blow it totally out of proportion. It was just a game. I just had to get all confrontational because I can't stand losing, _Brittany thought guiltily. _Alvin even said I was pretty good at it. Why did I have to make such a big deal out of it? It wasn't even worth it._

Wringing her hands nervously, Brittany slowly looked over at Alvin. Alvin glanced over but quickly gave her a cold glare. She flinched slightly when he pointedly looked away. _Okay, I deserved that._

"Alvin?" Brittany said softly. He didn't respond. He only continued to stare forward. She took a deep breath. It wasn't everyday where she had to humble herself and actually apologize. But she had to. She owed him that. "I'm... I'm really, really sorry for what I did and said back there. You were right: I was a sore loser. I'm so sorry I said all those mean things and tried to hit you. It was totally uncalled for."

Alvin glanced over, waiting. Brittany smiled weakly, praying that he would find it in his heart to forgive her.

"I-I hope you can forgive me, Alvin. I'm so sorry," Brittany said with a sigh. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Alvin stared back at her for a few seconds. For a dreadful moment, Brittany wondered if Alvin would yell at her or something. She couldn't blame him. She was completely out of control.

To her surprise, he smiled brightly and brought her into an one-armed hug. Brittany looked up at him with wide eyes. Alvin simply laughed at her expression.

"It's no biggie. I forgive you," Alvin said easily. "We're still cool, Britt! I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that thing about Ian. I'll have to tell that to your sisters and my brothers later. I'd never hold that over your head," he said sincerely.

Brittany stared at him in utter shock. "What! Why did you forgive me so easily? I was horrible back there!"

"I was never one to hold a grudge," Alvin said with a careless shrug. He grinned down at her. "I mean, I'm always getting all of you guys in trouble. But you all always find it in your hearts to forgive me, right? It'd be unfair of me to not give you the same benefit, Britt."

"Alvin..." Brittany said, smiling brightly. Sometimes, he would completely surprise her with how much he actually knew. How thoughtful he could be. "That's actually really cool of you."

"I know," Alvin said, winking at her. "Aren't I always?"

"Shut up," Brittany said with a giggle. She frowned. "Oh boy. I wonder what we're in for?"

"Don't worry. I get in trouble all the time. Sure, it'll be bad, but it won't be anything we can't handle," Alvin said confidently.

Dave opened the door, placing a broom and dustpan beside his bed. Alvin and Brittany straightened up, looking up at him intently.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought," Dave said, folding his arms. "You two are not to go out without my permission. No going to parties, no sleepovers, no games."

"W-What? For how long?" Brittany stuttered.

"For two months," Dave answered, smirking. "Just enough time to focus all that energy on rehearsing your duets."

"Duets?" Alvin said, bewildered.

"That's right. On top of doing extra chores, I want you two to collaborate on a nice duet for the upcoming concerts. I also want you two to sing it at the International Music Awards coming up. That should teach you two all about the value of teamwork," Dave said with a satisfied nod.

Alvin and Brittany slowly turned to each other, jaws dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Come on, guys, it's not that bad! XD_

_I'm so glad they made up in the end! We all know they can't stay mad at each other for too long. Love them!_

_Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Doubts**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Oh man, wonder what they're going to have to sing for their upcoming concerts? We'll just have to wait and see!_

_Thanks for all the support. Hope you all like this next chapter!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

It was utter madness. Him and Brittany, actually spend most of their waking life collaborating on a song together? Not just any song, but a _duet._ What did Dave expect them to sing? How would they manage without the support of their siblings?

Even though Alvin would never admit it out loud, he would be lost without his brothers backing him up. Sure, he was used to taking the lead in most of their songs. But that didn't mean he didn't value or appreciate how much his brothers meant to the band!

"Dave must have lost his mind," Alvin grumbled, sulking on the top bonk of their bed. Simon and Theodore looked up at him questioningly. "I mean, sing a duet with Brittany? Why did he come up with _that_, of all things?"

"From what I can gather, he wants the two of you to learn a valuable lesson about teamwork," Simon said, chuckling. Alvin narrowed his eyes at him. How dare he find this funny? "It seems like a good idea to me."

"That's because you're a kiss up," Alvin said, rolling his eyes. Simon glared at him from below. "I mean, this is so stupid!"

Simon and Theodore scurried up the ladder, sitting on either side of their sulking brother. Theodore patted his back, hoping to lift his spirits.

"Don't worry, Alvin. It's not that bad!" Theodore said cheerfully. Alvin couldn't help but smile slightly. "I mean, besides the fight the other day, the two of you are getting along just fine! What's so bad about singing a song with her? I'm a little jealous! I wish Ellie and I could sing a duet. It'd be kinda romantic," Theodore said, blushing slightly at the thought of his bubbly counterpart.

"A-HA!" Alvin shouted, pointing a finger at his little brother and nearly giving the two of them a heart attack at the same time. "Exactly. _Exactly, Theodore._"

"H-Huh?" Theodore said, looking at him in surprise. "W-W-What did I say?"

"It'll be _romantic,_" Alvin said, shivering at the very word. "This is all part of Dave's plan. Don't you guys get it? I just know he's going to make us sing some cheesy, mushy crap. I mean, that's fine for you guys! You have girlfriends."

"Yup!" Theodore said proudly. He gave Alvin a sympathetic smile. "I see what you mean."

"Jeanette and I aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend! W-We just went on a few dates recently," Simon blushed, fidgeting. Alvin rolled his eyes at him.

"Like I was saying, the two of you are hooked up!" he continued, ignoring Simon's last comment. "Come on, be honest: have you two ever actually viewed me and Brittany hooking up? She'll never agree to something like this! The girl hates my guts!"

Simon and Theodore looked over at Alvin incredulously. Brittany? Hate Alvin? They didn't believe that for a second!

"Alvin, you're being a little dramatic, as _always_," Simon said, patting Alvin's shoulder. Alvin gave him a withering glare. "The two of you might fight a lot, but I know she doesn't hate you. That's ridiculous."

"Simon's right! In fact, I'm sure she really likes you, Alvin. A lot," Theodore smiled. It was obvious to the others that Alvin and Brittany might feel for each other as much as they did. Even if it took a while for them to acknowledge it. "And I'm sure you like her too, right?"

"Well, I..." Alvin gulped, suddenly growing nervous. Of course he liked Brittany. But something in his heart told him that, somehow, something would go wrong if he ever told her how he really felt. "I don't know guys. I might like her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way."

_The two of us are like oil and water. We just don't mix._

XOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, the Chipettes were paying Claire a visit. Claire's career had her running around much more than she liked, but she tried her best find the time to entertain her boyfriend's tiny charges. Tonight, the Chipettes had decided to keep her company. Apparently, Dave had given Alvin and Brittany yet another punishment and Brittany didn't waste any time ranting and raving about the supposed injustice.

"Can you believe him, Claire? How can you date the most evil man on the planet?" Brittany said angrily, hands on her hips. "Where does he get off telling me what to do, anyway? He's not my dad! You know what? He's starting to remind me of Ian!"

Jeanette dropped her pen and looked over at Brittany in surprise. "Brittany, stop. That's going a bit too far, don't you think? Dave isn't _nearly_ as bad as Ian. And you know it."

"I guess you're right, Jeanette," Brittany said reluctantly. "I take it back."

"What happened anyway?" Eleanor asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What punishment did he give you guys?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Claire chuckled, brushing her blonde hair. "You've been ranting for a good half hour and you haven't even told us what the problem is!"

"Dave said Alvin and I have to sing a duet together up until the Music Awards next month!" Brittany said angrily. "Totally unfair, right?"

Claire, Jeanette and Eleanor just stared back blankly. "So?"

"Uh, _hello! _What don't you guys understand?" Brittany said, giving them all an exasperated look. Why couldn't they understand the seriousness of the situation? "This is the worst punishment ever! He'll just hold me back! My place as the most Dazzling Diva will plummet! He'll... he'll try to push me out of the spotlight!" she said, panting from her rushed explanation.

Claire shook her head. "Guys, you always sing with the boys. What so bad about that?"

"Uh, we can handle ourselves on stage just fine without the guys," Brittany said, folding her arms. "Can't we, girls?"

"Uh, well..." Jeanette said uncomfortably. She rubbed her arm, a soft smile coming to her face when Simon came to mind. "It wouldn't be the same without Simon."

"Yeah. It's always fun to perform with Teddy," Eleanor said happily, hopping up and down.

_Gross! _Brittany thought, glaring at the two of them. _See? That's exactly why I never want to date!_

"See?" Claire said, pointing to the others with a giggle.

"We can _so_ rock the crowd without them! We've done it before. Come on, girls! Let's give Claire a sample," Brittany said, grabbing both of her sisters' hands and dragging them towards the center of the table. Brittany _never _backed down from a challenge. "Watch and learn."

Eleanor and Jeanette sighed, taking their usual positions.

_[Brittany]_

_Everything you want so let me get up there,_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like,_

_(Ohh)_

_Everything you know I'm flippin' upside down,_

_Take you 'round the world,_

_You know I like it loud,_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like,_

_[Chipettes]_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel (Oh!)_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel (Oh!)_

_La la la la la_

_[Eleanor]_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_[Jeanette]_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_[Brittany]_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

_[Chipettes]_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_You me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel (Oh!)_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la!_

The Chipettes finished with one of their signature poses. Claire clapped her hands, genuinely impressed.

"Well, Britt, I must say you've proved me wrong," Claire said. Brittany smiled proudly, hugging her giggling sisters. "So you all _can _handle yourselves. But you can't deny that singing with the Chipmunks makes it that much more special."

"Claire's right, Britt," Eleanor said, smiling and patting Brittany's back. "I know you don't really mean all those things you said about Alvin. I can see that the two of you love performing together too!"

"Exactly. Besides, I don't think it's much of a punishment at all!" Jeanette chipped in. She smiled dreamily, going off into her own world. "I'd love to sing a duet with Simon. Oh my, it'd be so romantic –"

Brittany spun around and looked at the brunette in complete horror. Jeanette immediately went quiet, taking a step back.

"EXACTLY. That is exactly why this stupid punishment is so evil!" Brittany said, looking disgusted. "There is _no way_ I'm going to be singing some sappy song, looking at Alvin all googly-eyed and in love! That is never going to happen. No way, no how! Never never never never _never!_" she said, huffing.

"Aw, don't say that, Britt. You know what they say: never say never!" Jeanette said, smiling knowingly. "Be honest with us and yourself. We all know you really like Alvin a lot more than you lead on –"

"NEVER!" Brittany said, cutting her eyes at the other girls in the room. Her cheeks reddened when they simply gave each other knowing smirks. It was like they knew something she didn't. "Me and Alvin? Please."

"We can read you like an open book," Eleanor teased. Brittany simply grumbled under her breath.

"You guys don't get it," Brittany said, her voice growing soft. The others looked at her quizzically. "Alvin can't stand me. I know he said he forgave me after I got us in trouble, but what if he was just saying that so I would shut up? Besides that, he's always teasing me and trying to make me mad."

Eleanor, Jeanette and Claire looked at each other in surprise. What was Brittany talking about? Did she seriously not see it?

"Brittany, why would you say that?" Claire asked, gently holding the small Chipette in the palm of her hand. Brittany looked up at her timidly. "Look, I've known the boys for a long time now. I know Alvin doesn't think that way about you. Besides, don't you know there are a lot of boys who tease girls they're secretly gaga over? That's exactly what Alvin does."

"Yeah, right," Brittany said, looking down at her paws sadly. As much as she'd love that to be true, she just wasn't convinced. "Alvin would never agree to this. Guys, what do I do?"

"Don't worry, Britt," Jeanette said, hoping to cheer Brittany up. "Just go with the flow, as most say."

"Jean's right. Just give Alvin a chance," Eleanor said with a smile. She truly wanted her sisters to find love, just like she had in Theodore. Especially Brittany. She had always been afraid of growing feelings for someone. And Alvin certainly fit that bill. "You and Alvin never thought you'd get along and become good friends, but you did. And it was all because you gave each other a chance. What harm would it do to try again?"

Brittany bit her lip. Why was she so scared? Was she afraid of Alvin? Getting up on stage for their duet? Was she getting some type of stage fright? She immediately dismissed that. She was the farthest thing from shy!

"You're right, guys," Brittany said, giving them a soft smile. The other girls smiled at her confidently. "I'll give it... _him_, a chance."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aww! It looks like Alvin and Brittany really do have feelings for each other. Too bad they're much too scared for their images to admit it now. :C_

_Next chapter will be up shortly!_


	6. Chapter 6

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 6**

**A Blessing In Disguise**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: We're nearly halfway through this story! I gotta say, I have to thanks **Chipmunks are my thang**! It's a really fun and cute story for me to work on. I'm really glad you requested from me!_

_I hope you all like it!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Brittany yawned loudly as she dragged her feet across the kitchen counter. _Ugh, mornings. How do Jeanette and Eleanor manage to do this everyday?_

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before jumping up and hanging onto one of the handles of the kitchen cabinets. She braced her feet against the wood and pushed. The door swung open, revealing their impressive storage of breakfast food. Brittany looked over the various cereal brands before settling on Lucky Charms.

Just as she was filling her bowl with milk, she heard someone walk downstairs. She glanced over and smiled. Alvin must have not gotten much sleep, because he looked even more disheveled and cranky than he did normally in the morning! She giggled when he yawned and scratched his back.

"Good morning," Alvin said groggily, slowly climbing up on top of the table. "Lucky Charms, huh? Sounds pretty good right about now."

"Good morning to you too, sleepy-head," Brittany giggled, looking over her new fashion magazine. "Couldn't get any sleep either, huh?"

"Not a wink,"Alvin groaned, walking over to the toaster with two toaster waffles under each arm. He easily threw the two waffles into the slots and pressed the button down with a foot. He turned back to her nervously. "So, uh... what do you think of our 'punishment?'"

"Eh, it's not all _that _bad," Brittany said with a small shrug. He raised a brow at her and she couldn't help but giggle. "I mean, think about it. We both love singing!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alvin admitted. "So, what were you thinking of singing? We might as well start throwing around ideas, before Dave picks for us," he laughed.

"Well, I don't know yet," Brittany said, sighing. "I mean, what song would fit the both of us?"

The two chipmunks folded their arms and thought hard. What would fit the both of them? They were like night and day! Complete opposites...

"Oh! How about _Moves Like Jagger_?" Alvin said with an excited smile. Brittany gave him a look.

"No way," Brittany said, shaking her head. "_Mr. Saxobeat!_ I love that song!"

"Yeah, well, I don't!" Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "How about _Grenade?_ That's catchy!"

"Are you trying to make me look bad, Seville?" Brittany shot, pointing a finger at him. "We're singing _Mr. Saxobeat_!"

"In your dreams, Brittany," Alvin said, annoyance creeping into his voice. "I'm in this too, so don't even go there."

"Fine," Brittany snapped. She then sighed, smiling at him. "You're right. If we're going to pick a song, it has to be one that we both like. We're getting no where by arguing."

"Right, exactly," Alvin said, rubbing his chin. "Oh! Oh! I got it!"

"What? What!" Brittany said, leaning in intently.

"_Rock That Body_ by the Black Eyed Peas!" Alvin said. Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Really, I think that's a great song. Don't you?"

"That songs weird!" Brittany complained, folding her arms. "You love that song. What about me? And some of the lyrics don't fit!"

"Come on, Britt. We'll improvise! Who says we can't make it our very own? We've done it before," Alvin reasoned. Brittany didn't have a good rebuttal, so she simply stared back at him. "We'll make a great team! What do you say?"

"Alright. I'm in," Brittany smiled, holding out her hand. Alvin grinned and hopped across the table, taking her hand firmly in his. They shook on it, nodding. "You have yourself a partner."

Someone clapped their hands from behind them, making Alvin and Brittany nearly jump out of their skins. They spun around to find Dave leaning against the banister, smiling over at them.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are finally getting started on a song," Dave said, chuckling. Alvin and Brittany immediately let go of each others hands, coughing in embarrassment. "I can't wait to see what the fans think of it."

"Yeah! Ha ha! Gotta get a move on," Alvin said, smiling at his father. He then leaned in and whispered. "And it's not too romantic or mushy or anything. Good thing, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Brittany whispered back. She felt slight disappointment, but she quickly pushed it away. _What's the matter with me? Get real, Brittany! _"I'm glad too. And who knows, it might be fun."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: I know, I know. Really short chapter this time around! The next one will be a normal length, though._

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 7**

**A Leap of Faith**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind feedback! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin and Brittany took their positions on top of Dave's new black piano. He looked over at the pair, asking if they were ready. Brittany smoothed out her hot pink skirt and smiled while Alvin gave him a thumbs-up. Dave nodded and pressed the 'play' button on the large stereo.

_[Alvin]_

_I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now_

_Rock right now!_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_[Brittany]_

_I wanna dance, I wanna dance in the light_

_I wanna rock, I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body (Rock your body!)_

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body!_

_[Alvin and Brittany]_

_Rock that body, come on come on_

_Rock that body, rock your body_

_Rock that body, come on, come on_

_Rock that body!_

_[Alvin]_

_Let me see your body rock_

_Shakin' from the bottom to the top_

_Jam to what the DJ drop_

_We be the ones to make it hot (To make it hot)_

_Electric shock, energy like a billion watts_

_Space be boomin', the speakers pop_

_Galactic comb, we missed a spot_

_We bumpin' your parkin' lot_

_When you comin' up in the spot_

_Don't bring nothing we call pink dot_

_'Cause we burnin' around the clock_

_Hit the lights and then turn them off –_

Dave hit the 'stop' button. Alvin and Brittany groaned in disappointment. They were having fun! Dave smiled at them and gave them a thumbs-up.

"You two are doing great so far!" Dave said. "I'm actually impressed."

"You're always underestimating me, Dave!" Alvin said with a smirk. He glanced over at his co-star with a smile. "We're always awesome."

"Exactly," Brittany grinned. "You really should know this by now, Dave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dave said with a small chuckle. He took a sip from his water bottle before continuing. "I want you guys to sing it for the concerts leading up to the next Music Awards. The more publicity for you guys, the better. Well, good publicity, anyway."

They watched as Dave walked out of the living room, telling them to get to work on cleaning the dishes before disappearing upstairs. Alvin turned to Brittany with an excited smile.

"So, Britt! Are you ready to sing our song in front of the fans for the first time?" Alvin asked. It looked like he could hardly contain himself. It made Brittany feel bad for what she was about to say.

"Well, actually, I'm a little nervous," she said uncertainly. It hurt to see Alvin's smile fade into a frown, but she just had to get it off her chest. "I mean, we've never done a duet before! I mean, sure: we sung and danced before, but that was always with the others. What will the fans say? What about the paparazzi? The tabloids, even!"

"Oh, come on. Is it really the end of the world if some people think we're going out?" Alvin snapped, pride hurt.

Brittany glared back at him. "Yes, actually, it would! Because we're _not_! We never have, probably never will," she said impulsively.

Alvin looked away. Brittany's ears drooped in guilt. She didn't mean it, so why did she say it?

_Ugh, why do I just blurt out things like that? Am I glutton for punishment or something?_

"Brittany, it doesn't matter either way. People talk, no matter if we give them the ammo or not," Alvin said, rolling his eyes at his counterpart. Brittany sighed, sitting down near the edge of the piano. "You can't tell me you seriously haven't stumbled across fan art, or fan pages, or just fans talking. They're already convinced that we've all paired up!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. Brittany blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Did the fans really think so? Alvin shook his head and sat beside her. "And, actually, they're mostly right. Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor have hooked up for a while now and are going strong. So... what about us?"

Brittany's cheeks grew as red as tomatoes. But he did bring up a great point. Why not her and Alvin? She'd be lying to herself by denying that she was attracted to Alvin. A lot more than she was willing to ever admit to anybody. And, maybe, just _maybe_, Alvin felt something for her too. What was stopping her? Them?

"I-I-I don't know," Brittany stuttered, not able to look Alvin in the eyes. She inhaled, trying her best to calm herself. "I mean, we're always fighting. And competing. How would it work?"

"That's true," Alvin said coolly. "But you know what? Maybe that's just how we operate. That doesn't effect our friendship, does it? No matter how much we fight, you know I never think any less of you, right? At the end of the day, I still like you, Brittany," Alvin smiled.

"T... That's true," Brittany admitted, looking up at him with a shy smile. He smiled back warmly, making her stomach do cartwheels. And she meant it. No matter how many times they fell out, she still loved him. No matter how mad she got, she couldn't stay that way for long. But something still worried her. "But what if things don't work out between us, Alvin?"

Alvin's smile disappeared again. It had obviously crossed his mind as well.

"I mean, one thing that is a big problem is that we're both adopted by Dave. That legally makes us siblings," Brittany pointed out. She was pretty sure that it was common knowledge by now that the Chipmunks and Chipettes were in no way related. But it was still a complicated situation to explain, and the implications made her sick. "It might give the wrong impression."

"But we're _not_ related! At all!" Alvin protested. "Come on, everyone has to know that by now."

"I know that and you know that. Everyone in this house knows that. But it's hard to explain to people looking in," Brittany said softly. Alvin sighed, clearly frustrated. "I really don't want a big drama fest to come about over that. It might be too much for us to handle."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I can't _stand_ incest, and I don't want anyone to get the stupid idea that we're practicing it," Alvin said, shivering in disgust. Brittany smiled, glad he understood. But her heart ached nevertheless. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he gave her a small smile. "That doesn't mean we can't date in secret, right? I mean, who says you'll always be adopted by Dave? I mean, my old man loves you girls, but he only adopted you all to protect you guys from Ian. Until you get on your own two feet."

Her heart leaped in hope. It was beating fast in nervousness, in anticipation. Could they actually make this work? Would they actually be able to be together?

"I don't know, Alvin," Brittany said. Alvin looked at her intently. She knew she was making excuses. But she was scared. "How do I know you won't break my heart?"

Alvin gulped. Things were getting really serious, really fast. His heart raced. Was he ready? Sure, he went on dates before. But never with Brittany. She did something to him that made him turn into babbling mess whenever she looked at him. But he was confident. He wanted her to be his.

"I promise I'll never hurt you, Brittany. Not if I can help it," Alvin said gently. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back, blushing pink. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her snuggle close. "Even if things get heated, I'll keep myself in check. Heck, even if we have one of our bets. I love winning. But I like you more."

Brittany smiled brightly. "Right back at you, Alvin."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: FINALLY. XD_

_Alvittany is like a drug for me, you guyssss. I love them so much. The next movie (if it's legit) better have a lot more for them. Because, really, they didn't have all THAT much romance in the second and third movie._

_Next chapter will be up shortly! Much love to you all._


	8. Chapter 8

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Close To You**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: A big thanks to everyone who's reading this story! It wouldn't be as fun without you guys._

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

A month and a half later, and they were still going strong.

Alvin and Brittany almost couldn't believe how well their new-found relationship was going. They had to keep their dates a secret, however. While their siblings always had the tabloids in their faces, they were more at risk. Besides, they didn't want their siblings and Dave to say "we told you so!"

Brittany smiled as she slid inside the large tub of her bathroom. She had to admit, it felt good to finally admit her love for Alvin Seville. He was so much more than the arrogant, boisterous chipmunk she had labeled him as for so long. He was sweet, caring, protective, and clever.

Their dates were always fun. Quite a few times, Alvin lead her to his favorite tree. The same tree he had shown her that one Friday night. They would just talk and hold each other as they peered up at the stars. It was all so magical for her.

But they hadn't said those three little words to each other. It wasn't like she hadn't tried: her throat always dried up and she started babbling each time she attempted to! It was so frustrating! Brittany just prayed he knew, somehow.

Not only had their love life prospered, their song was a huge hit with the fans. It turned out that there were a lot of people wishing for a duet from them! _Go figure._

Brittany had a sneaking suspicion that her sisters knew about them, especially when they saw them perform their duet. They would always congratulate them, but would always give Brittany a special wink or smile behind Alvin's back. Brittany, of course, would adamantly deny that anything was going on. As usual, they didn't believe her.

_I trust my sisters, _Brittany thought with a smile as she clutched a cloth in her paws. _They won't make a big deal out of it. I hope._

"Man, all these chores are killing me," Alvin said, shaking some soap out of his tail. "To be honest, the duet is a piece of cake compared to all these stupid chores!"

"Tell me about it," Brittany sighed, wringing some water out of her skirt. "It's like slave labor!"

"Why do we have to clean your tub?" Alvin complained. He looked around the spacious tub, flailing his arms about. "Look how big this thing is! This is gonna take all night!"

"Oh, suck it up," Brittany giggled. She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't that bad! My sisters and I usually finish in good time. You know, without all of the _complaining_!"

"Whatever!" Alvin grumbled. He rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub the bottom of the tub again. "You know, the International Music Awards aren't too far away now. I can't wait."

"Same here. It's going to be great!" Brittany said cheerfully. And she meant it. The two of them had worked really hard, and she couldn't wait to sing it for their big day. "It'll knock their socks – ACK!"

Brittany slipped on some soap, flailing her arms wildly in an attempt to right herself. Alvin immediately went to catch her, doing so just before she fell forward. Relieved, Brittany lifted her head to thank him. Their noses touched momentarily. They froze and looked into each other's eyes. Their hearts began to race in anticipation...

Brittany turned away. "Um, thanks for catching me."

Alvin looked at her in disappointment, his feelings hurt slightly. "Oh. Uh, no problem."

_Ugh, what is WRONG with me? _Brittany inwardly scolded. _Why did I turn away? I want this! He wants this! So what's the problem?_

Alvin smiled at her, deciding to change the subject. "I guess I'd rather clean your tub than mine. Catch me on a good day, and there will a big ring against the inside of it!" he snickered.

"Oh my gosh, _gross_!" Brittany laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "That is so nasty!"

"Hey, you're my girl! You shouldn't be grossed out by stuff like that!" Alvin joked. He looked over their handiwork so far with a nod. "I'm going to clean the knobs and stuff up there."

"Good idea," Brittany nodded, returning to her own area.

Alvin carefully climbed onto the side of the rub, gauging the distance he had to jump to reach one of the silver knobs. He jumped, clinging to the cold water nozzle. His weight made the knob turn, turning on the cold water from the shower head. He looked around quickly, watching as Brittany was quickly soaked with ice-cold water. She sputtered and tried so shield her head and face from the torrent.

"ALVIN! TURN IT OFF!" Brittany screamed.

Alvin quickly ran over the knob, stopping the water as quickly as he could. He looked over again and had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. Brittany was completely drenched! Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. Her clothes hung loosely from her soaked body and fur. She slowly turned her head and glared up at him, obviously not amused.

"What's so funny!" Brittany snapped, stomping her foot. Alvin snickered when she slipped slightly on the water around her. This only made her angrier. "Shut up, Alvin! Look at me! I'm a mess! And look at my hair! I just had it done!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Britt," Alvin cooed as he jumped down and slid down next to her. "My bad!"

"Hmph! I'm wondering if you pulled that on purpose," Brittany muttered, rolling her eyes at him. She looked at her dripping clothes and sighed. "Now I'm going to have to change out of these!"

Alvin helped her out of the tub. He watched as she walked over to the sink and begin unbuttoning her blouse, causing him blush wildly and turn away. He slowly turned back around and peeked through his fingers, not sure what to expect. Brittany was now adjusting her monogrammed, pink towel around her torso. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her auburn fur against the soft pink material, her hair dripping wet...

_AGH! PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT! _Alvin said, bopping himself on the head in an attempt to clear his head. _What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get the taste slapped out your mouth!_

Suddenly, Brittany hugged him from behind. He froze, his cheeks burning. She leaned close and whispered into his twitching ear, "Whatcha thinking about, Alvie~?"

Alvin shot into the air and came crashing down into the tub with a painful _thump_! Brittany cackled loudly, loving how riled up she could get him. It was incredibly funny that Alvin, a self-proclaimed ladies' man, could be so shy around his own girlfriend. On the other hand, she found it extremely sweet.

"Brittany! Don't DO that!" Alvin snapped, rubbing his back as he sat upright. He huffed, his shirt and pants wet from the soap and water pooled around him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!'

"All I did was give you a hug," Brittany said innocently, batting her eyes at him. Alvin gave her a look. "Can't I give my boyfriend a hug?"

"Not when you're in nothing but a towel!" Alvin grumbled, folding his arms. "I'm a guy, Britt! Sheesh!"

"Oh, Alvin, there's nothing you haven't seen before," Brittany said, giggling as she slid back inside the tub. He blushed and stared back at her, mouth agape. She laughed and closed his mouth with her index finger. "We're animals, remember?"

"I knew what you meant! I knew that!" Alvin said quickly, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, it's not we ever... we never..."

"You're cute when you're shy," Brittany teased. Alvin babbled again, making her laugh. She punched his shoulder lightly. "Come on, we're nearly done. I definitely want to get this done before dinner."

The chipmunks went back to work on cleaning the tub. After another hour had passed, they were finally done. Alvin sighed and cracked his back, groaning from the work. Brittany wiped under her bangs, standing back up again. Her foot slipped on her rag and she fumbled again, once again flailing her arms to right herself. _What am I, Jeanette! Since when did I get so clumsy?_

Alvin tried to catch her again, but she toppled into him and they fell down together.

"Ow! Sorry, I don't know why I'm so off today," Brittany apologized, rubbing her arm.

"No, really! It's okay, we all have those kinds of days," Alvin said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "U-Uh..."

They were nose-to-nose again. This time closer than before. They stared back at each other, not wanting to part, yet too scared to act for fear of rejection. Brittany gulped and closed her eyes. _No more running. Just go for it_.

Alvin smiled and gently held her chin, leaning in to meet her –

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! ARE YOU TWO DONE WITH YOUR CHORES? IT'S ALMOST DINNER TIME!" Dave bellowed from downstairs. Brittany and Alvin immediately moved apart, eyes wide. "FINISH UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Um, Dave's right. We don't want to miss dinner," Brittany said, standing up carefully and holding out her hand to help Alvin up. "I'm starving. How about you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right," Alvin grumbled, taking her hand and letting himself get pulled to his feet. _Thanks a lot, Dave! Thanks a lot. _"Food does sound good after a hard day's work."

Brittany blushed and smiled at him. "Come on. Let me change into my pajamas and I'll race you downstairs!"

"You're on!" Alvin grinned. Brittany scurried ahead of him and he snapped his fingers.

_Almost had her!_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Darn you, Dave! I love ya, but you pick the worst times to interrupt! XD_

_So much fluff! And Alvin's definitely digging Brittany and vice-versa. Fluffy fluff fluff!_

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 9**

**The Best Intentions**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: It's Friday, so you guys get a chapter early!_

_This will be a big turning point in the story. We're nearly done, you guys!_

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Also, if you're reviewing without an account, that's fine, but it's hard to answer questions and stuff personally. So... yeah!_

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin pressed himself against the wall, listening intently. Dave and Claire were sitting in the living room, having a heated conversation. But it was hard for him to understand what the problem was. He only got bits and pieces of what was going on, but it must have been serious. Dave and Claire got along pretty well for the most part! What got them so riled up?

"Hi Alvin! Whatcha doing?"

Alvin jumped, spinning around. Theodore stood before him, looking as cheerful as always. Theodore looked at him questioningly.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Theodore asked, a bit too loud for Alvin's liking.

Alvin quickly put a hand over his brother's mouth, listening for the sound of Dave's footsteps. There were none. Only the sound of the two of them arguing. Alvin sighed in relief and released his baby brother.

"Keep it down, Theo!" Alvin hissed, returning to the edge of the door. "Dave and Claire are talking about something important."

Theodore nodded, hiding behind him. "But why are you listening in?"

"It sounds like they're arguing," Alvin whispered back. "I want to figure out why."

"W-What?" Theodore gasped, hands over his mouth. He really liked Claire! Claire had always been an important figure in their lives. Theodore even thought that, somewhere down the road, Dave would marry her and she'd be a mother to them. After all, Dave truly did deserve someone to share his life with. "This is terrible! What if they break up?"

"I know, Theo," Alvin sighed. "I know what you mean. They've been together for years! But it sounds pretty serious in there."

Alvin and Theodore leaned in as close as they could without being seen. Claire was now snapping at Dave to listen to her.

"Dave, just hear me out!" Claire said, clearly at her wit's end. "This is serious. You can't just ignore me like this."

Alvin and Theodore glanced at each other. _What was going on?_

"No, Claire. I don't want to do this," Dave said adamantly. He sounded extremely annoyed with the blonde woman sitting across from him. "Don't you know how attached I've become to the girls? How can you expect me to just give them up?"

Alvin and Theodore gasped, looking at each other with wide eyes. They were talking about the Chipettes!

"I understand that, Dave," Claire said with a tired sigh. "But I just think this would be a great opportunity for the Chipettes. They need a mother figure in their lives, Dave. You can't give that to them."

"I thought you were a good mother figure," Dave pointed out.

"Don't do that. Just don't. You know I love the girls as much as you do. But I'm not fit to take them in. Not with my career dragging me everywhere," Claire snapped. Dave grew quiet. She signed again, her voice softening. "I know a really nice, middle-aged woman who lives next door to me. She's always wanted daughters of her own. I'm sure the girls would love her if they gave her a chance."

Dave didn't respond. They heard Claire give him a kiss.

"Just think about it. Okay?" she said softly. "For me?"

"Alright," Dave gave in. "I'll give it some thought. I'll run it by them when I make up my mind."

"Thanks, Dave," Claire said, a smile in her voice. "I'll know you'll make the right choice."

Theodore tugged at Alvin's shirt. Alvin looked over and frowned. Theodore's eyes were wet and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Alvin, what are we going to do?" Theodore asked. "I don't want them to leave! I don't want _Ellie_ to leave!"

Alvin swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want them to leave any more than he did. All of them had grown so close in the year and a half they had known each other.

They were family.

"I'll talk to you later, Claire. Thanks for running it by me," Dave said. They heard the front door open as Claire grabbed her purse and keys. She walked over to him, the sound of them giving a quick kiss to each other soon followed. "I'll definitely think about it."

"Take your time, Dave," Claire said sympathetically. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Dave closed the door soon after. They heard him sigh heavily before walking right towards them!

Alvin grabbed Theodore's hand and ran towards the nearby waste bin. The two of them hid behind it, not daring to make a sound. They watched Dave stop at the base of the stairs. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes looked so tired. He shook his head.

"I'll tell them after the concert," Dave said. He rubbed his black hair. "I have to do what's best for the girls. I just hope they understand."

He headed upstairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, Theodore hopped out into the open and turned back to Alvin.

"What do we do?" Theodore asked desperately. "The girls have a right to know. They'll be heartbroken."

"Theo, we can _not _tell the Chipettes," Alvin said quickly. He shook his head to let his brother know he was absolutely serious. "We just can't."

"What?" Theodore gasped. "But, Alvin –!"

"We should be happy for them. As their friends, we should want what's best for them," Alvin forced himself to say. He thought back the conversation he and Brittany had, shortly before they started dating. In a way, this was exactly what she wanted, right? This way, they wouldn't share the same last name, which would make them free to date without anyone getting any sick ideas. But where would Brittany and her sisters live? Who was this lady who wanted to take them in? Would she take care of them and show them all the love and attention they needed and deserved? Would they be far away when they moved out? Alvin didn't want to let them go. He didn't want to let _Brittany_ go. He sighed and hugged Theodore. "I know it's tough, Theo. I don't want them to go either. But, this way, they'll finally have a mom. We have a dad in our lives. They need a mother in theirs. We have to do what's best for the girls."

"Y-You're right," Theodore sobbed, holding onto Alvin. "But I'm going to miss them."

"Hey, hey! Who says they'll be far away?" Alvin said, giving Theodore a weak smile. "We might be able to visit them. You want Eleanor to be happy, don't you?"

Theodore smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's name. He loved his little gumdrop, and would do anything to see her happy. Even if it broke his heart in the process.

"You're right, Alvin," Theodore said softly. Alvin rubbed the top of his head affectionately. "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"Me too, Theo," Alvin sighed. "Me too."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Oh no! The girls, leaving?_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Stealing Your Heart**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Poor Chipmunks! I wonder how the boys will handle knowing that the girls won't live with them for much longer?_

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Simon took the news just as well as Alvin and Theodore did. They hated having to tell him. He looked visibly wounded when he let it sink in. Though he always tried to deny it to anyone looking in on him and Jeanette (he was always shy about the subject of love), his brothers knew it hurt him greatly to know he was losing Jeanette. It was clear that Simon loved her dearly.

Alvin and Theodore knew just how he felt. They loved their own Chipettes as well. But this wasn't about them. It was about what was best for the girls.

Alvin sighed deeply as he sat on the couch. He was at war with himself. He wanted to tell Brittany. But was that the right thing to do? Dave said he'd run it by them after the Music Awards. Besides, if he told them now, they'd just get upset and jump to conclusions. He didn't want them to think that they didn't want them around. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do!

He looked over and smiled. _What I should do is enjoy the rest of my time with her. Like them._

Simon was painting a picture with Jeanette. She looked so happy working with him. He knew it must have killed Simon not to tell her. But he was proud of his brother for staying strong. Jeanette giggled when she accidentally painted over Simon's hand. The two of them laughed, with her apologizing profusely and offering to help him get cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Theodore was practically sweeping Eleanor off her feet to a catchy song on the radio. Eleanor was giggling all the while as Theodore held her in his arms. Theodore gave her a bright smile. It was like the problem wasn't even on his mind!

_Why am I sitting here all alone, then? _Alvin wondered. He shook his head and jumped down, keen on finding his own girlfriend. _I can't let this get me down!_

He scurried upstairs and stopped outside the Chipettes' bedroom. Alvin took a deep breath and knocked twice before pushing the door open. Brittany was lying on her bed, scribbling something in a pink, sparkly notebook. She looked up when the door creaked open, her blue eyes going wide when she realized it was Alvin. She quickly snapped the book shut and put it under her pillow.

Alvin smirked as he climbed on top of her bed. "Hey, Britt. What was that? Your diary?"

"None of your business," Brittany said, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled and leaned against her nearby window. He didn't notice that it was slightly open, and he fell outside and into the mud and rain. Brittany gasped and jumped out after him, ignoring the muddy mess below. She helped Alvin sit up, looking him over for any injuries. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little mud never killed anyone," Alvin smiled. He gave her a sheepish grin as he stood up. "Sorry for making you come out in the rain just to help me."

"It's alright. I was meaning to get in a bath today anyway," Brittany smiled, standing on the tips of her feet and giving Alvin a kiss on the forehead. "No biggie!"

Alvin frowned and looked over at her. Brittany started to giggle and kick at a small mud puddle, enjoying the cool drizzle of the rain. His heart ached to know she would feel completely different when Dave told her the news. It also hurt him to know that he would no longer see her everyday. Talk, cry, laugh, play, compete, love. All of that would likely change.

"Alvin? Is something wrong?" Brittany asked, concerned. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "You can tell me."

Alvin shook his head quickly and forced himself to give her his best smile. "I was just wondering if... if you would dance with me."

"In the rain?" Brittany said, motioning around them. She blushed slightly, actually liking the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Please?" Alvin said, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. "You know you want to!"

Brittany smiled again. It was so hard to say no to the boy she loved. "Okay, you pulled it out of me."

Alvin grinned and lead her towards the middle of the backyard. She smiled at him brightly as he spun her around and began to sing.

_[Alvin]_

_I wanna be the picture on your wall_

_I wanna chase you around until we fall_

_I wanna be the one you write about_

_I wanna be the one who never lets you down_

_But right now I feel like I am losing control, losing control_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_My head is spinning 'cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_I can make you laugh until you cry_

_I can tell your mood just by your eyes_

_I can sleep with your head on my cheek_

_And I could be the one you'd never want to leave_

_But right now I feel like I'm losing control, losing control_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_My head is spinning 'cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

Brittany blushed as Alvin swept her off her feet. They kicked up rain and water droplets around them, making it appear as if a halo was around them. She looked over at him and smiled. The song was totally them. And he was so sweet to sing it to her. Brittany held both of his hands as they spun around, joining in eagerly. Alvin grinned at her before returning to their little duet. A duet they had no problem making their own.

_[Alvin and Brittany]_

_And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all_

_But we'll have each other_

_And we won't make the same mistake_

_'Cause we're better together_

_And we're smarter than before_

_We have been through the world_

_And we know that there is more_

_When you find the one that you were looking for_

_Hey, hey!_

_My head is spinning 'cause of you_

_Hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_My head is spinning 'cause of you_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do_

_You're the storm, let it rain_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

_You've no clue what you do to me_

They finished, their noses touching each others as they completed the song with a flourish. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"That was beautiful, Alvin," Brittany said dreamily. She leaned in and kissed him on the nose. "It's perfect for us."

"I thought you'd like that," Alvin smiled. "Beats sitting in the house all day with nothing to do!"

"Totally!" Brittany giggled. Still holding his hand, she led him back towards the house. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."

Alvin agreed. "Yeah, let's go."

_You've no clue what you do to me..._

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Can you believe there's a whole song with the same title as my story! XD_

_And I love it too! I was just looking around for a good song for this chapter, and We Are The Kings had one! Awesomeness._

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Three Shattered Hearts**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: We are nearing the end of the story! It's been really fun writing this story. After it's all done with, I'll be drawing some art for each chapter. So be on the lookout for that in my profile sometime!_

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

The time had finally come. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were ready for their second International Music Awards! Everything was so exciting. The thousands of fans waiting outside, the big-name celebrities only feet away... it was all so unreal for the six, furry little stars gathered just outside the view of the roaring audience.

"Well, guys, this is it," Dave grinned, bending down on one knee to look each chipmunk in the eye. "Just do your best out there. I know all of you will do great."

"Thanks, Dave," the six chipmunks said in unison, smiling up at him brightly. They truly did appreciate all of his support. They couldn't have made it this far without him.

"Thank you, Taylor Swift! I big round of applause please!" the announcer said. The crowd erupted in cheers and claps. The blond, young female star blew a kiss to her fans as she walked offstage with her treasured guitar. The announcer motioned towards the Chipmunks and Chipettes just out of view. "And now I'd like to bring in six, furry sensations I'm sure you all know and love: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!"

The crowd screamed excitedly as each Chipmunk walked out on stage with their respective Chipette. They waved at their fans as they adjusted their headsets one last time. The music blared through he large speakers and the lights dimmed down to settle on the Chipmunks, the girls fading back behind them.

_[Alvin]_

_Where did you come from, lady_

_And ohh won't you take me there_

_Right away won't you baby_

_Tendoroni you've got to be_

_Spark my nature_

_Sugar fly with me_

_Don't you know now_

_Is the perfect time_

_We can make it right_

_Hit the city lights_

_Then tonight ease the lovin' pain_

_Let me take you to the max_

_[Chipmunks ft. Chipettes]_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_I'll take you there_

_[Chipettes]_

_Anywhere you wanna go_

_[Simon]_

_Nothin' can stop this burnin'_

_Desire to be with you_

_Gotta get to you baby_

_Won't you come, it's emergency_

_Coll my fire yearnin'_

_Honey, come set me free_

_Don't you know now is the perfect time_

_We can dim the lights_

_Just to make it right_

_In the night_

_Hit the lovin' spot_

_I'll give you all that I've got_

_[Chipmunks ft. Chipettes]_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_I'll take you there_

_[Theodore]_

_Pretty young things, repeat after me_

_Say Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na!)_

_Na Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na Na!)_

_Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na!)_

_Say Na Na Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na Na Na!)_

_I'll take you there_

_[Chipmunks ft. Chipettes]_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_I'll take you there_

The crowd went wild at their tribute to the late, great Micheal Jackson. The boys held their girlfriends' hands and bowed before the girls took center stage. The boys took to the back this time.

_[Chipettes]_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Brittany]_

_Move your body baby, bom bom bom_

_When I shake, I'mma steal-a the show_

_Come on baby, run run run_

_Quiero eso, dale long long long_

_Whine up, baby, whine whine whine_

_Take it slow, do it one more time_

_Feel it up, perfect moment la cool-a_

_Feel it up, like tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Feel it up, you never forget it_

_[Chipettes]_

_I'mma see you looking at me_

_Oh my my sexy boy_

_Uno, dos, tres_

_Dale... move your body!_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Chipmunks]_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Eleanor]_

_Move your body baby, round round round_

_Make it happen, then show it around_

_Shake your booty, make it pow pow pow_

_Turn around, keep him coming for more-a_

_[Jeanette]_

_Break a sweat, he'll be back in for more-a_

_Hold my body like a coca cola_

_Move your body, baby take me ahora_

_Come to me, 'cause you like my sabor-a_

_[Eleanor and Jeanette]_

_I'm a freakin' donna..._

_[Chipettes]_

_I'mma see you looking at me_

_Oh my my sexy boy_

_Uno, dos, tres_

_Dale... move your body!_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Chipmunks]_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Eleanor and Jeanette]_

_Todo el mundo se menea, se menea, se menea_

_Todo el mundo se menea, se menea, se menea_

_[Chipettes]_

_Baby, baby, baby baby_

_If you want it, come and get it_

_Believe it, you're gonna get it_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_[Chipmunks]_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Pa abajo, dale pa abajo_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

_Drop it low,_

_Pop it up, pop it up, turn around_

The crowd erupted in sensational applause and cheers. The guards had a tough time keeping the fans from breaking through and running on stage to meet them! The Chipmunks and Chipettes held hands and waved at their supporters, thanking them for coming out to see them. Alvin and Brittany glanced over at Dave, who gave them a thumbs up. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore gave them confident smiles as the pair stepped forward to sing one final song.

_[Alvin]_

_I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_Now, now, rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right nowwwww_

_[Brittany]_

_I wanna da-_

_I wanna dance in the lights_

_I wanna ro-_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_[Brittany ft. Alvin]_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body (Rock your body)_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body_

_Rock that body, come om, come on, rock that body (Rock your body)_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body_

_[Alvin]_

_Let me see your body rock_

_Shakin' from the bottom to the top_

_Shake to what the DJ drop_

_We be the ones to make it hot (To make it hot!)_

_Electric shock, energy like a billion watts_

_Space be boomin', the speakers popularity_

_Galactic comb, we miss the spot_

_We bumpin' in your parkin' lot_

_When you comin' up in the spot_

_Don't bring nothing we call pink dot_

_'Cause we burning around the clock_

_Hit the lights and then turn them off_

_If you bring that don't make you stop_

_Like the forest we run the block_

_No one rollin' the way we rock_

_Way we rock_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right now_

_I wanna, I wanna rock right nowwww_

_[Brittany]_

_I wanna da-_

_I wanna dance in the lights_

_I wanna ro-_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride_

_Hop in the music and rock your body right_

_[Brittany ft. Alvin]_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body (Rock your body)_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body_

_Rock that body, come om, come on, rock that body (Rock your body)_

_Rock that body, come on, come on, rock that body_

To their sibling's surprise, Alvin and Brittany motioned for them to join them. They smiled and quickly came to stand next to their older siblings.

[Brittany]

Super fly ladies,

All of my super fly ladies,

All of my super fly ladies,

All of my super fl-

Super fly ladies

[Alvin]

Yeah you could big ballin'

Long as you feel like your own

Yeah, you could be the model type

Or thin with no appetite

Short, stacked, it's alright

Long as you do what you like

Body outta sight, body, body outta sight

She does the two step and the tongue drop

She does the cabbage patch and the bus stop

She like electro, she love hip-hop, she like the reggae,

She feel like punk rock, she love samba and the mambo

She like to break dance and calypso

Get a lil' crazy, get a lil' stupid

Get a lil' crazy, crazy, crazy

[Brittany]

I wanna da-

I wanna dance in the lights

I wanna ro-

I wanna rock your body

I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride

Hop in the music and rock your body

Rock your body right

Rock your body right

Come on, yeah!

[Alvin and Brittany]

Rock that body, come on, come on rock that body

Come on

Rock that body, come on, come on rock that body

Go oh oh oh oh oh oh

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wanna, I wanna rock right now

I wanna, I wanna rock-

I wanna, I wanna rock-

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wannna, I wanna rock-

I wanna, I wanna rock-

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wanna rock right now

I wanna, I wanna rock right now

I wanna, I wanna rock right now

Now, now, rock right now

Now go oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wanna, I wanna rock right now

I wanna, I wanna rock right now

I wanna, I wanna rock right nowwww

The audience cheered for the last time, now going into frenzy. Alvin and Brittany beamed at their siblings, who smiled back. They had finally done it. They had finally sung together, and the fans loved it.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Guys, you all did great!" Dave said as the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked back stage. They looked worn out, but definitely pleased with themselves. "Congratulations. Even if you guys didn't win, that was fantastic."

"I'm so proud of you all," Claire said, giving each of the Chipettes a beautiful red rose. They smiled up at her as they took their present. They were touched that she had taken time out of her busy schedule to support them. "I can't believe how great you all were out there."

"Thanks, Claire!" Jeanette smiled, sniffing at her rose. "We're happy that everyone liked it too."

Eleanor frowned, looking past Dave and Claire. "Oh, hello! I don't think we've met you before."

The Chipmunks excited smiles immediately disappeared. Claire smiled at the middle-aged, plump woman making her way towards the group. Theodore and Simon looked at him, their eyes asking what they should do. Alvin gulped and shook his head. They would just have to see what would happen next.

Alvin looked at the woman. She had an odd sense of fashion, mainly clothes that were from the '70s. Her hair was curly and gray, but he could clearly see that she took good care of herself. A mole on her left cheek seemed to be some kind of beauty mark. Her smile was sincere and kind, immediately assuring him that she was no threat.

"Hello, girls," the woman said, smiling down at the Chipettes. Each of them greeted her kindly. She then smiled at the boys. "And it's a real honor to meet the Chipmunks as well."

Claire nudged Dave, giving him a look. Dave sighed deeply. Alvin couldn't blame him. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Guys," Dave said, his voice cracking. He rubbed the back of his head, gathering his words. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Dave?" Eleanor asked kindly, concern in her big, green eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I want you to meet Miss Miller. She's someone who... who would like to get to know you girls better," Dave said slowly. Claire held his hand reassuringly. "I think it would be a good idea if you girls went to live with her. I've met her a couple times before, and I have no doubts that she would take good care of you all. She always wanted daughters of her own ..."

His voice trailed off. The Chipettes looked up at him with wide eyes, expressions a mix of hurt, betrayal, and horror. Jeanette shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she stepped forward.

"D-Dave, what are you talking about? Did... did we do something wrong?" Jeanette asked. Simon couldn't take it. She sounded so wounded, so betrayed. He came forward, holding her shoulders. Jeanette sobbed softly. "We're sorry if we did anything to upset you, Dave!"

"No! Jeanette, honey, you didn't do anything wrong," Claire quickly corrected her.

"She's right. Girls, you've done absolutely nothing wrong," Dave said, her words hurting him. "It's just – "

"We know what you were thinking. You were thinking of just shoving the three of us off to some old hag!" Brittany cut in, furious. Miss Miller gasped and took a step back, slightly hurt. But she wisely kept quiet. She knew this was a tough thing to take in. "How could you? We trusted you, Dave!"

"Brittany, please calm down," Miss Miller said gently. "Nothing's set in stone yet."

"When were you going to tell us?" Eleanor said angrily, ignoring her words. Theodore was holding her hand, trying his best to calm her down. But it was to no avail. "Well? When were you and Claire going to tell us, Dave? Don't we have a say in this?"

"We talked about it a few weeks ago," Claire confessed, looking over at Dave. He nodded sadly. "Girls, please, listen to us. We were only trying to do what was best for you. We would never do anything to hurt you!"

The Chipettes turned away, not wanting to hear any more. How could they? All their lives they were always dumped off again and again. Friends, parents, new foster parents. Even Ian was trusted at one time in their lives. Each time they had fostered hope that they had finally found their place in the world. That they could stop looking. They thought they found that with Dave and Claire. But it turned out that they were no different. In the end, they were abandoning them just like countless others.

"I hate you for what you did to us," Brittany said, giving Dave and Claire an ice-cold glare. They gasped. They had never seen her so mad at them before. "I never want to see you again! You want us gone? Fine! Come on, girls!"

Before any of the others could stop them, the Chipettes dashed away. Out of backstage and into the winding hallways outside backstage.

The Chipmunks immediately followed them. They ran out into the hallway, pleading with the Chipettes to come back, to talk with Dave and Claire. For them to at least hear them out. But the Chipettes were no where to be seen.

"Oh god," Simon sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked over at Alvin desperately. "Alvin, what do we do?"

"We have to talk to them!" Theodore said, looking around intently for Eleanor. "We have to explain this to them."

"I know! I know," Alvin said through clenched teeth. He sighed deeply. "Let's split up and see if we can find them that way."

"Good idea," Theodore said, dashing off.

"We have to hurry. We don't know what they'll do," Simon said before scurrying off, worry evident in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Alvin said under his breath as he got on all fours and ran as fast as he could through the sea of legs and feet around him. His heart was racing. Where was Brittany and her sisters?

"Please, don't let her be far..."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aww, it looks like the poor things took it the wrong way. :C_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Never Far Away**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Two more chapters after this, you guys! _

_I'm like, crying, you guys! Thanks so much._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_How could they? Just... how could they?_

Brittany sniffled. She hated crying. She truly did. She was supposed to be strong for her sisters. In moments like these, all they had was each other to lean on. But this cut her deeply. She truly fooled herself into thinking that Dave and Claire were family. It was now clear that that was simply wishful thinking.

_What about Alvin?_

Tears flowed freely at the thought of being separated from Alvin. They had gotten so much closer over the time they had spent together. He wasn't only the boy she loved. He was also her best friend and confidant. Where would she be without him? What if this strange old woman took them far away? She would never see him again. She sobbed into her hands. _This cannot be happening to me..._

And what about her sisters? They would also be affected, just like Brittany. They would be leaving the loves of their lives behind. She would miss Simon and Theodore as well. After all, they were her friends and the ones that had captured her little sisters' hearts. There was no way she wanted to stop talking to them either.

"B-Brittany... I don't want to go," Eleanor sniffled. Brittany hugged her close. She hated seeing her baby sister cry. Her pain was her pain. "I don't want to leave. We always had so much fun with the Chipmunks. And Teddy... I... I..."

"We know how you feel, Ellie," Jeanette said hoarsely, reaching over and squeezing Eleanor's paw. "I feel the same way about Simon. My Simon. I love him more than I can say," she stopped, choking up. "We've all been a family for all this time. How do they expect us to just stop and get over it?"

"I don't know, guys. I just don't know," Brittany said, closing her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to do. What would happen to them now? Would they actually go and live with Miss Miller? Or would they go back to the wild? What about they careers? More importantly, what would happen to the Chipmunks now? _I never even told Alvin I loved him..._

Why hadn't she told him before? It surprised her that she never said those three little words to Alvin. And he never said them to her either. But it wasn't like she never tried! There would be times where the moment seemed perfect to confess her feelings for him. But then he would look at her with those golden eyes... and she would freeze up and babble nonsense. It was just so hard! And she didn't want to scare him away.

But Brittany _did_ love Alvin. Inside, she had no problems admitting to herself that she was head-over-heels in love with Alvin Seville. Brittany scowled. She hated herself for not realizing it for so long. It all seemed so obvious now. How could she not see it when everyone else did? Her sisters were telling her for months that they could tell she had a thing for him. She now realized that she had fallen for him on that fateful day they met in the hallway in front of their lockers.

Brittany smiled through her tears. "I love Alvin Seville," she whispered, too soft for her sisters to hear.

She thought back to her most recent diary entry. She had wrote a song, just for him. The day he had taken her dancing in the rain. She would always treasure that memory.

_I was meaning to sing it for Alvin tonight, after we all celebrated, _Brittany thought sadly. She scowled. _But it's all ruined now._

"GIRLS! BRITTANY! JEANETTE! ELEANOR! ARE YOU GIRLS IN HERE?" boomed a loud, obnoxious female voice. The girls cringed. "PLEASE COME OUT! WE HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Ma'am, can you please lower your voice?" someone asked.

"Oh, hush up! I'm looking for someone," Miss Miller snapped. "It's not like anyone can hear me over all this blasted music anyway!"

Brittany rolled her eyes in disgust. "Stupid old lady. She doesn't even know anything about us! She just wants to use us for the money we bring in."

"Guys... we should talk to her," Jeanette said softly. Brittany and Eleanor looked up at her, dumbfounded. Jeanette wiped her eyes, sighing. "I know. I feel the same way. But she sounds like she's really worried about us. I'm sure they all are," she added.

Brittany folded her arms. "No way. I'm not giving her what she wants."

"Brittany, Jean's right. We can't hide from this forever," Eleanor said softly, touching Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looked down. "I know you're worried about what might happen. But we'll cross that bridge together."

"Together?" Brittany said, looking back at her sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor crawled forward and went into a big group hug.

"Together. We promise."

Taking a deep breath, Brittany led the way from under the buffet table. She waved her hand at the plump, older woman. Miss Milled smiled in relief and came forward, stopping a respectful distance away. Jeanette and Eleanor came to Brittany's sides, twitching their noses uncertainly.

"Girls, I am so sorry," Miss Miller said sincerely. She sighed, sitting down in a chair near the table. "I know all of this is so sudden. But, please, don't be too upset with Dave and Claire. It's a tough decision for them, too. They love you," she said, smiling at them. Despite the situation, the Chipettes smiled back weakly. "Believe me, they only want what's best for you girls. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Eleanor sniffled, looking down at her feet. She smiled. "You're right. Dave and Claire wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"But they should have spoken up a long time ago," Brittany said, scowling again. She wanted to forgive them, but she couldn't. Why didn't they tell them? "We have a big say in this. Why didn't they tell us anything?"

"I reckon they just didn't know how to tell you all," Miss Miller reasoned. "I know it's not the best explanation, but I can understand where they're coming from."

Brittany went silent. _Maybe she's right. Dave and Claire didn't look too eager to say anything..._

"But, girls, remember. You _do_ have a say in this," Miss Miller continued. "I won't do anything you girls don't agree to. If you want to strike out on your own, that's fine. It's just... I always wanted daughters of my own. When Claire told me about you girls, I was so happy. But I know that this is all up to you. If you ever want to stop by, I'dbe more than happy to have you. And, maybe, if you ever wanted to live with an old bag like me, I'd make sure to take great care of you. Dave will still be your manager. And I don't live far away from Claire! You can see the Chipmunks anytime you want," she added with a knowing smile.

The Chipettes looked up at her, eyes wide. "R-Really?"

"Absolutely!" Miss Milled smiled. "I wouldn't take you from your little friends! Loved ones should never be far away."

Brittany smiled brightly. Miss Miller wasn't so bad. Sure, she didn't know her well at all. But she was genuinely looking out for her and her sisters. She looked at Jeanette and Eleanor. They were grinning up at the woman as well. What harm would it do to give her a chance? So many wonderful things had come about ever since Brittany followed that advice.

"Well," Brittany took in a deep breath as she took her sisters' hands. "We'll definitely think about it. T-Thank you, Miss Miller. For talking with us."

Miss Miller gently scooped up the Chipettes in her hands and brought them up to eye level. "Take your time, girls. There's no rush. I'll be right here if you ever need me."

"Thank you, Miss Miller," Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, thanks!" Eleanor said, cheered up significantly. "We're really happy you came."

Brittany smiled at her sisters. Somehow, she knew things would be okay. Miss Miller deserved a chance. And even if things didn't turn out well, they would go through it together.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Aw, it looks like Miss Miller isn't a bad woman at all! _

_Ha, this is the first time I've worked in Miss Miller into the CGI universe! I gotta say, I hope they have a Miss Miller in the movies sometime soon. It'd be really cool to see the girls have their own parental figure, like in the cartoons. Miss Miller was always pretty awesome._

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Keep Holding On**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. It feels good to wrap this up._

_Enjoy!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor!" Alvin called. His coughed slightly. His voice was going out on him from calling for the Chipettes for the last fifteen minutes. But he refused to give up until he found them. "Guys, please, come out! We can talk about this."

_I should have told her sooner, _Alvin thought, guilt washing over him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. _None of this would have happened if I had just broke the news to her as soon as I found out. Then, maybe, she and her sisters wouldn't have taken it so hard._

The door to the buffet room suddenly swung open, smacking Alvin in the middle of his face and knocking him backwards. He clutched at his nose, prepared to curse out whoever had opened the door and nearly broke his nose in the process.

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you're – Miss Miller, you found them!" Alvin said with a bright smile. Miss Miller was holding the Chipettes carefully in her hands. She smiled down at him apologetically, but he could care less about his nose at the moment. "Oh, thank God!"

"Alvin, did you find them?" Theodore asked from across the room. His eyes widened when he saw the Chipettes and he immediately ran over with Simon hot on his heels. "Girls! Girls, thank goodness! We were so worried!"

Miss Miller smiled and carefully let the girls down. "Don't worry, boys. They're doing just fine."

"Thank you, Miss Miller," Simon smiled, running over to hug Jeanette. He stood back to look her in the eyes. "Jeanette, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you."

"You guys knew about this?" Jeanette asked, surprised.

"Yes, we did," Simon sighed. He took her hand in his, pleading with his eyes for her to understand. "We didn't mean to hide it from you all. It was just... we didn't know how to tell you. It was an accident that we even knew about it in the first place."

"Yeah, Simon's right. Theodore and I just overheard Dave and Claire talking one day," Alvin confessed. The girls glanced at each other, silent. "We're really sorry we didn't tell you. We just wanted the best for you. You all understand, right?"

To their relief, the girls smiled at them. Jeanette stroked Simon's cheek gently, giving him a bright smile.

"It's not your fault. We understand," Jeanette said, kissing him on the cheek. She sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip. "I don't blame you at all, Simon. I guess I was just so... _shocked_. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't have to," Miss Miller said gently. "None of you will."

"Thanks," Simon smiled, kissing the middle of Jeanette's forehead. "I guess that's all we really wanted to know."

"Oh, I'm so relieved," Theodore said, picking Eleanor up and spinning her around. She giggled contagiously, hugging him. "I'm just so glad we caught you all in time."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Teddy," Eleanor apologized. She straightened her dress and smiled at her counterpart. "It was a shock. I didn't really know what to do, or say..." she said, looking down at her hands in shame.

Theodore frowned and tilted her chin up gently to look at him. "Ellie, you know this doesn't change a thing. I'll call, email, and come see you as much, as you want. Everyday, even!" Eleanor sniffled and wiped away her tears. Theodore leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll make time to see you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Teddy," Eleanor said, grinning. "That makes me really happy!"

Alvin and Brittany smiled at the other couples, happy that things were working out just fine for their siblings. Alvin glanced over at her, gulping down his nervousness. He had to talk to her and now was the time.

"Brittany, let's go over here and talk," Alvin said, taking her hand. Brittany blushed and looked up at him. "Outside?"

"Sure," Brittany said, following him through a backdoor. The two of them sat outside in the cool night air and looked up at the stars. She smiled over at him. "The stars always did relax me. It's been some night, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Alvin said, laughing lightly. He sighed and looked over at Brittany again. He had to apologize to her, to let her know that he was only trying to look out for her. "Britt, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I-I just didn't know how to tell you."

"No! No, Alvin, really. I don't blame you," Brittany said quickly, shaking her head emphatically. She moved closer to him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She was so tired. Having him close was all she needed. "It's no one's fault. It's just so sudden. I don't know what to do."

Alvin smiled and kissed the cream stripe on her forehead. He put an arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "You know this doesn't change a thing, Britt. This doesn't change the fact that I still love you. I'll help you get through this."

_Oh my gosh... oh my gosh, he said it! _Brittany thought, squeaking softly as she blushed. _This is what I've been waiting for for, like, forever! Wait, what am I doing? Say you love him back, stupid!_

Alvin raised a brow and chuckled. She was so easy to rile up sometimes. But he meant it, and he waited eagerly for her response.

"I'm sorry. You just don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you, Alvin," Brittany giggled, fanning herself. "This is all so sudden!" she joked.

"You act like I asked you to marry me!" Alvin laughed. "Calm down, girl."

"But it's almost as good," Brittany said, snuggling into him. "I love you too, Alvin. I was so afraid I wouldn't get the chance to tell you after today. Now I know, after thinking I was going to lose you, that I never want you to leave me," she sighed. "I love you, Alvin Seville. Don't ever let me go."

"That'll never happen, Brittany," Alvin said. He held her tightly. There was never moment he wanted to protect her so badly, to hold her and let her know that he wasn't gong anywhere. "I'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you, Alvin," Brittany said softly, closing her eyes. "That's all I needed to hear. I feel like I can get through this now."

"We can, Britt," Alvin smiled. "You'll see."

The pair sat in silence. Nothing more needed to be said. Brittany knew, somehow, that things would work out okay. Alvin had a funny way of making people feel that way. But that was part of what she loved about him. Even when everything around them seemed to be falling apart, he just knew they would come out of it in one piece.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Remember that song you sun for me when we danced in the rain?" Brittany asked, lifting her head up to look at him. Alvin nodded, looking at her curiously. "Well, I have a song for you too. I've been wanting to sing it to you for a while now."

"For me?" Alvin said, touched. "I'd love to hear it, babe."

Brittany smiled and hopped down the steps and into the clearing near the parking lot. Alvin followed her and smiled as she took both of his hands in her own.

_[Brittany]_

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Alvin began to join in. Brittany smiled at him as he danced with her. Music was their medicine, it seemed. All of her worries about their futures together seemed to melt away as he held her in his arms, his voice in perfect harmony with her own.

_[Alvin and Brittany]_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_[Brittany]_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record that I own_

_Music to my heart, that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_[Alvin and Brittany]_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

"I love you... like a love song," Brittany finished. She blushed as Alvin looked down at her with a big grin. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Alvin said. "Thanks, Britt. You looked wonderful singing it."

Brittany smiled, then frowned. Alvin asked her if anything was wrong and she gave him a small smile. "You remember what I said a while ago, about us not being able to date because we're both adopted by Dave? I guess this is me getting what I wished for. But, you know... I'm kinda going to miss being a Seville," she giggled. "Silly, huh?"

"Well, that can be fixed. When we get hitched, you'll be a Seville again," Alvin smirked. She looked over at him with a doubtful expression, but it immediately disappeared. He was completely serious. He smiled at her, kissing her hand. "If you'll have me, that is. Someday."

"Of course, Alvin!" Brittany said brightly. Imagine, her, Mrs. Brittany Seville. Alvin's wife. It was a dream she would hold onto from now on. What could be better than spending the rest of her life with her rival, best friend, and soul mate? She leaned in and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He quickly relaxed into the kiss and returned it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Brittany and bringing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, yet it probably only lasted a few minutes. She broke the kiss only to smile at him and catch her breath. "That's a promise, Alvin?"

"You can count on it."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: About time these two finally said they loved each other and kissed! Sometimes I just want to push these two together and say "KISS! D:"_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I feel so loved. ;.;_

_Final chapter will be up tomorrow! Then it's on to Old Flame, which is already done even as we speak._


	14. Chapter 14

**What You Do To Me**

**Epilogue**

**New Beginning**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: And we're at the end! I'm so proud of this story. Old Flame is all done, so it'll be smooth sailing as far as updates go._

_I want to thank everyone who gave this story a chance! **Chipmunks are my THANG!**, I hope you liked it!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Two months had passed since Miss Miller had came into the Chipettes' (and Chipmunks') lives.

The Chipettes, true to their words, had given Miss Miller a chance and had gotten to know her better before they made a decision. They had grown quite attached to the wacky, charismatic woman! Miss Miller truly was looking out for them. She welcomed them into her humble home anytime they wanted. She would treat them to cookies on weekends and they would go shopping together sometimes. She was sweet and caring, if not a little eccentric. Everything a good mother should be. The girls felt they would be in good hands.

They were ready. Today was the day they would start their new lives as Millers.

Brittany took a deep breath as she stood on the porch of Dave's house. This wasn't their home anymore, starting today. It was sad. She had lived there for a year and a half. It was hard to believe that she was leaving it behind.

Dave walked past Brittany, easily holding a bunch of small suitcases in his arms. He waved at Miss Miller, who was waiting in her car with the radio turned up to the max. Brittany giggled. _I have to admit, Miss Miller's one cool lady._

"Are you ready, Brittany?" Dave asked, smiling down at her. "This is it."

"Yup, I'm ready," Brittany said. Her eyes teared up, but she fought back the tears. "I'm really going to miss you, Dave. Thank you. For everything."

"I'm going to miss you too, Brittany. All of you," Dave said. He smiled warmly. "But this definitely isn't goodbye. The three of you are welcome here anytime."

Her sisters walked out of the front door. They smoothed out their regular day clothes and smiled up at Dave. Brittany knew that they felt the same way. Dave put down his luggage and bent down to give the Chipettes a hug. No matter what, he would always be like a father to them.

Claire walked over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, come on, you guys. You're going to make me cry!" she laughed.

"Sorry, Claire!" Eleanor giggled as Dave set them back down. "I just get so emotional!"

"You guys are silly," Claire said, rolling her eyes playfully. "We still on for girls' night next weekend?"

"You bet!" Brittany grinned. Her sisters nodded eagerly. "We'll never miss a night just for us girls!"

The Chipmunks hopped up the stairs of the porch, looking to Claire and Dave pointedly. Dave and Claire smiled, leaving the six chipmunks alone to talk.

Jeanette ran over to Simon and hugged him tightly. Simon was taken off guard momentarily, but he soon smiled and returned the hug. He stroked her chocolate-brown hair affectionately as he held her close.

"I love you, Simon," Jeanette said, smiling up at him. She wiped at her violet eyes, giggling in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Ha, I'm a crier! I just can't believe this day came so soon."

"Don't cry, Jean," Simon said warmly. He kissed her softly, making the little brunette's cheeks tint a deep red. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor 'ooed' in the background. Simon shot them a glare. "Mind your business, sheesh!" he snapped. He turned back to Jeanette with a bright smile. "I love you too, Jeanette. Never forget that. You won't be far away. I'll call you everyday when we can't visit."

"I'd love that, Si," Jeanette said excitedly, smiling brightly. "I'd like that a lot!"

"I love you, Ellie," Theodore said without hesitation. Theodore and Eleanor were the first to take their relationship to the next level. Unlike his brothers, he had no problem telling his girlfriend how he felt. Eleanor smiled up at him, twitching her nose happily. "We're still on for our date next week?" he asked with a silly wink.

Eleanor laughed. "Teddy, you are a nut. But that's why I love you," she said warmly. She hugged him tightly. "You know it."

"My turn, huh?" Alvin joked, grinning at Brittany. Brittany laughed as he pulled her away from the others. "It's the big day."

"Yeah... this is it," Brittany said, taking in a deep breath. Why was she crying? She had plenty of time to make a decision, and she did it. So why did it feel so wrong now? Alvin gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, leaning in to kiss her softly. She smiled, regaining some of her strength. "I'm sorry. I'm such a baby sometimes."

"That's not true. I'm so proud of you for being so strong, Britt. You're always tough as nails," Alvin smiled. "Don't cry. You know you'll have me by your side no matter what."

Brittany smiled, wiping away the last of her tears. "The last few months have been a real whirlwind. We went from mortal enemies to an inseparable couple. I never thought I'd fall in love. But you proved me wrong, Alvin. I'm glad you did," she said. Alvin smiled, touched. She knew he felt the same way. "I love you, Alvin. I never want to let you go."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She returned it fervently, wanting all of him in that one moment. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Je t'aime, Brittany," Alvin said softly. "Forever."

"Je t'aime," Brittany said back. "No matter what."

Miss Miller honked her horn, making the pair jump slightly. They looked over too see the older woman lean out of her window slightly to wave at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, girls," Miss Miller chuckled. "But I want to get a move on and get you all settled in before this afternoon!"

"Coming, Miss Miller!" the Chipettes responded.

They gave their boyfriends' hands a squeeze. They had to be strong. They had to remember that this wasn't goodbye. Finally, they let go and walked towards Miss Miller's car. They didn't look back. If they did, they just knew they would change their minds and stay. They would see the looks on their lovers' faces and cave in. So they continued to look forward.

The girls finally reached the car after what seemed like ages. They buckled themselves in and gave forth a small sigh. Eleanor and Jeanette hugged Brittany, who hugged them back. _Everything will be okay._

"Chin up, girls!" Miss Miller said cheerfully. The Chipettes looked up at her with big, sad eyes. "The boys can come too! You didn't think they were going to stay behind, did you?"

The Chipettes smiled brightly. "Thanks, Miss Miller!"

Jeanette quickly rolled down the window and leaned out of it, nearly toppling out of the car. "Hey! Guys! Miss Miller says you can come with us and help us get settled in!"

"Yeah! Hurry or we'll leave you!" Eleanor giggled, waving excitedly.

"Move your butt, Alvin!" Brittany laughed.

The Chipmunks brightened up and laughed, running towards the car. Dave and Claire smiled at the warm scene as they sat on the bench swing on the porch.

It was never a dull moment in the Seville household. But they liked it that way.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: **THE END.**_


End file.
